The Gift of Time
by Rosa241
Summary: It's been five years since the end of the great war, five years since Voldemort was killed at last. His death was supposed to bring about happiness and an end to suffering, but it didn't. Things went from bad, to worse. Now Fate has had enough. Now Fate is intervening. (WARNING: May contain slash in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was strange, wandering the stair case of their once family home. It seemed smaller somehow, smaller without his brothers and sisters running around, without his mother cooking or his father tinkering with some muggle toy. He gazed round his old room with an uncomfortable sigh, how many hours had he sat at his desk, scribbling away at some pointless piece of homework rather than outside having fun with his family. How many times had he told them he was just far too busy to come with them?

Oh how he regretted that now. How he wished he could change it all, just go back to when it all changed, go back and make things right. There's so much he'd change. The way he treated his siblings, the things he said, the way he acted, the things he did. He dreamed so many times of a better life, a life where he'd been a different person...but that's all that was it was...a dream. A wish. A want.

It wouldn't be long before he went back to his life, well he'd hardly call it a life, merely an exsistance. He'd not lived since the day George had died. No one knew that he was struggling so hard, no one knew what had really been going on in his head. And it was all his fault, not that anyone blamed him for that, they didn't need to – he blamed himself enough for everyone. If only he'd been able to stop Fred from dying. If only he'd never walked out on his family then maybe everything would be fine, maybe his family would still be together. Maybe they would have spoken in the last three years, maybe his sister wouldn't have walked away. Maybe George wouldn't have killed himself, maybe Ron would be a better father instead of sitting in that god forsaken pub every single day...maybe his parents would still care. Maybe...

A flicker of movement caught his eye. Turning around sharply he couldn't see anything, but he knew someone had moved. Slowly walking up the second stair case he whipped out his wand and prepared himself to cast whatever spell he needed.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't want to hurt you." A childlike voice mused from somewhere to his left. Quickly he spun round and raised his wand.

"Lumos!" To his surprise a young girl – who couldn't have been any older than six – stood in front of him, bathed in a green sort of glow. "Wh-wh-who are you?"

"Fate. And we are not happy." As he stepped closer to the young girl he could see the look of pure anger, mixed with a tinge of sadness and a hint of confusion. "This is not what we planned, this is not how things should have happened. We are not pleased."

Percy opened his mouth to speak but couldn't bring himself to say anything, what was there to say? He was so confused right now.

"We are the fates, we control everything. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Too much has gone wrong." Her face turned into a small smile, before she slowly began walking towards him. He wanted to move, to apparate, to get out of there but he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. "We have been watching, we have been searching, we have been waiting and we have found you. You are the one."

Quick as a fire fly on a rainy day she moved, a small flick of the hand and a white glow which bathed the entire staircase. Percy felt himself stumble as the light blinded him, he could feel himself falling. He grabbed out for anything to hold on to but there was nothing. There was nothing except this white light which had now completely surrounded him. He felt like he was floating and like he was falling rapidly at the same time, he was cold but he was hot, he was terrified yet oddly excited at the same time. One thing was for certain, he was tired. So unimaginably tired. No matter how hard he fought his eye lids finally closed and he drifted away into a soft slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift of Time**

**Brief explaination, I originally wrote The Goblet of Fire: How it should have happened! but due to major inspiration I have now decided to begin again. This is mainly because the plot that I needed to use for the Goblet of Fire to get where I wanted was so complicated and had so many plot holes that I was struggling to make it work. A sudden inspiration burst has given me a new angle to approach it from. **

**Summary: It's been five years since the end of the great war, five years since Voldemorts death at the hands of Harry Potter. His death was supposed to make things alright again, his death was supposed to end the suffering and stop the horror. But it didn't. Things went from bad to worse. Fate is not happy. Fate is intervening. Fate has a plan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to JKR, the only thing I own is the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

**by Rosa241**

It took many minutes for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light surrounding him, it took even longer to remember what had happened to him. The little girl – the Fate? – the light, the falling...what the hell was going on? He first thought that maybe he'd gone crazy – wouldn't be surprising given everything that's happened lately – however he quickly dismissed this, he'd always summerized that going crazy would be like a dream, like falling into your hearts desire. This was more like a nightmare. After a few more moments he settled upon exactly that, a nightmare. He'd merely fallen on the stairs and hit his head, knocking himself unconscious and this was the result.

It seemed logical, it seemed more than plausible...so why did it feel wrong? Why did this feel so real?

He tried walking but he found himself unable to walk, or...maybe he was moving but the world was remaining still. He tried shouting but his voice failed him. It appeared as though he was caught in a place where nothing mattered, where nothing and everything was possible...where the hell did _that_ thought come from? His thoughts, were they even thoughts? Or were they something else entirely? – Seriously, where the hell was this coming from!

Before his brain could wander even further away from sanity – seemingly disproving his 'not going crazy' theory – a familiar voice broke through.

"I'm glad you made it, we have much to discuss." The green girl appeared out of nowhere. "We need to talk to you."

"Okay, okay, okay! Listen, what the hell am I doing here? Who the hell are you? And where the hell are we? An-And who exactly is this 'we' ?" Percy's voice shocked even him, he had no idea when he'd regained his voice but right now it was the least of his worries.

"Forgive us." A new, deeper voice entered the conversation. A larger, male figure appeared once again out of nowhere, what was with these people and just popping up? "Allow us to explain..."

"Yeah, right now that seems like a good idea!" He couldn't help but sound angry; after all it wasn't every day that you were kidnapped.

"We are the Fates. We control all the worlds out there, without us no life is possible. We created magic, we created everything. We _are_ everything. We created life, and we gave it free will." The larger male began to explain.

"Hang on, what are you talking about...I don't understand!" There was once a time Percy would have died rather than utter those words.

"We are God. We created life, and then we gave it free will – we allowed life to continue on it's own, we weren't needed anymore. We were always there in the background, keeping an eye on things but we stayed out of it, we let life deal with the problems it had created. It worked but then...but then _he_ came along. _He_ was not part of our vision, _he_ was not part of our plan. We had not foreseen _him_." He was thankful the green girl had stayed, apparently she understood what 'explaining' actually meant. "The one your people called Voldemort was not apart of our plan. His existence had to be eradicated, unfortuanatly by giving your world free will we could not intervene. We could not stop him. We did what we could, but we failed."

"Hang on, you failed? But he's gone, Voldemorts dead." Percy's head felt ready to explode about now.

"Yes, but the outcome that followed was not what we had fortold many eons ago. The war didn't turn out as it should have." The large man continued. "Whilst Voldemort's death came to pass, the aftermath that should have come to pass did not. That is why you are here."

With that the large man left, leaving Percy even more confused that before.

"Okay, right so let me get this straight. You guys are Fate, you predicted a long time ago what would happen to us but V-Voldemort wasn't part of that prediction and because of that things that should have happened...didn't happen." He was trying desperately to make sense of everything in his head, which was _definitely_ about to explode. A nod from the green girl led him to finally ask the question that had been on his lips the entire time. "What does that have to do with me? Why did you bring me here?"

"You are the key." His face must have conveyed his confusion since the green girl continued. "We have been watching you for some time now. Despite the hardships you have suffered, despite the decisions that you have made, you have never stopped caring. You have never stopped trying to make everything better. Regardless of the attitude you have displayed your heart has always been in the right place. That is why you have been chosen."

"Chosen...for what?"

"To be our warrior. Whilst your world has free will we cannot intervene, but removing that free is not the way. That is why we need you. You are the one who do it."

"Do what?"

"Change the past...in order to save the future." All too suddenly the green girl disappeared and the familiar sensation of floating yet falling returned. He was hot, he was cold, he was tired.

Was he truly going crazy? Had the efforts of the last five years finally broken his mind? Had he hit his head? Was he dreaming? Would he ever wake up? Did he want to?

So many thoughts and questions were running through his mind, so many things...but as his eyes once again grew heavy and his vision faded to black one question stood out in his mind:

Was it possible to change the past?

* * *

**Okay, so Fate has chosen Percy, but what is Fates plan?**

**A/N: If anything didn't make sense, Lord only knows I had enough trouble writing it, let me know and I'll be only too happy to explain. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since my last update *understatement of the centaury I know* apologises, apologise, a thousand apologises. However it shouldn't take me that long again, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly JKR still won't sell me the rights so I don't own anything...I am working on it however!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**By Rosa241**

There's something strange about waking up from a dream like that. My heads pounding, my arms killing me and ribs feel like they've been ripped out of my chest and stuffed back in. It takes me a minute to get my bearings, realising where I am I sigh.

"_Changing the past...yeah right(!)" I think to myself. "What a joke!" _

I've realised by now the whole thing was a dream, I guess my mind made me see something I wanted to. I'd give anything to go back, to stop Fred from dying; to save George...anything...no matter what it took I'd do it. I sigh again; almost in relief...almost...I can't help but feel like my last chance has been ripped away from me. It felt so real. The whole thing felt like I was being given a second chance, for a second I actually allowed myself to believe it was true. My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a warm hand resting on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Woah, easy Perce...damn." Bill's voice hits my ears far too loud. "That was a nasty fall mate." He turns to glare at someone just out of my view; I can't tell who it is.

What's he doing here? I thought he and Fleur moved to France...how did he get here?

"Percy? Come on mate, don't phase out on me." Bill's words pull me back to reality, I take a deep breath and become all too aware of the pounding in my ears and the intense pain radiating in the back of my head. I place my hand on the source of the pain and can't withhold a groan at the pain that shoots through me.

"What's wrong dear?" Mum's familiar voice rings out, what the hell? When did she get here?

"What...what happened?" I finally voice the question on my lips, wincing as this heightens the pain in the head.

"You fell on the stairs...remember?"Bill explains, he's trying but I can tell he's worried, his voice quivers slightly as he speaks. "Let's get you upstairs so I can take a look."

I feel myself being lifted off the ground as the world suddenly begins to spin violently and everything begins to turn black. Before I lose my grip on consciousness I hear an all too familiar voice:

"_We didn't mean to..."_

My head feels like a ton of bricks when I finally come back around. I find myself sitting there, watching the entire scene before, my mother is stood at the end of my bed, her back to me as she talks to my father. It's not them that grabs my attention, it's the two figures standing in the doorway staring at me with worried glances. Fred and George. I'm now fully convinced that I'm completely crazy. Hell...after everything that's happened over the past three years I wouldn't be surprised if I really am.

"You okay mate...you look like you've seen a ghost..." Bill voices from somewhere to my left. What the hell is going on! "There are um...two people out there who have an apology to make seeing as this whole thing is their fault!"

I follow Bill's mutinous gaze to the sheepish pair still standing in the doorway...oookay...obviously I'm not going crazy. Mum sends the twins her most piercing glare, not even Voldemort would've been capable of withstanding...or is that would be...

"We're really sorry...we didn't mean to..." George's voice breaks through my thoughts; I can see he's sorry. Whilst Fred and George were similar in many ways, there had always been one major difference in them, George was always that much more sensitive...just a little bit. Seeing them was one thing but hearing them talking to me is something completely different.

"No...it's fine...really...it was an accident, not like they planned it, is it? Look I'm quite tired, do you mind if I have a lie down?" I hope Bill doesn't sense the urgency in my voice, all I want is to get rid of them. I need time, space...I need to figure out what the hell is going on?

"Oh of course darling, you get some rest my love." Mum's voice sounds like music to my ears, she hasn't spoken to me like that since George died. "Come on." She quickly ushers everyone outside and bids me good night, before closing the door.

As soon as the door clicks shut my mind practically explodes, letting out a shaky breath I drop my head into my hands. It takes a few minutes before my mind clicks into gear and the events of earlier on hit me.

"It was real..." I breathe out.

"Of course it was." An all too familiar voice sings out from somewhere to my left. "We told you, we need you. You're the chosen one."

"Hang on hang on...I'm in the past?" My voice shakes slightly.

"You are at the brink, the time when things got so out of hand. The time when our influence became so obsolete. We cannot intervene...but you can." The green girl's words, finally register somewhere in the back of my brain.

"So let me just get this going. I'm in the past, you've sent me here to change things because you guys can't, you need me to save the future. So everything that's happened, Voldemort's death, the war, Fred...George...non of that has happened yet?" My brain feels about ready to explode with information and hope.

"Voldemort has yet to be reborn...it is that which you must prevent." Hang on, she wants me to stop Voldemort from coming back to life!

"I'm sorry I think my ears must be blocked only I could have sworn you'd just said that you want _me _to stop the darkest, most horrifyingly powerful wizard of all time from returning!" I struggle to keep my voice from rising above a furious whisper; surely she's got to be having me on.

"That is correct." She sounds as if she's talking to a three year old, like I'm some sort of child that doesn't understand the most basic of things.

"Okay...okay..." I take a few more deep breaths, hoping to get my head together. "Where exactly...or should I say when exactly am I?"

"You are at the beginning, you are at the point where everything went wrong." With that she vanishes, leaving me far more confused than before. I sit back against the head board, some questions answered, others not and more than a few raised in their place.

I don't know how long I lay there for, thinking and rethinking everything that's happened. It must have been hours, I don't think I slept. The more I thought, the more confused I got...one thought became more and more apparent to me:

If I have gone crazy, If this is nothing more than a dream then I truly do not care.

* * *

**So when exactly is Percy? Well R&R and I'll let you know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE! Okay to answer a few questions no I have not abandoned this story and yes evidently I am still alive. The reason it has taken so long for me to update – life! A little trip down the stairs landed me in hospital, now two operations later and I'm finally okay again! **

**Summary: It's been five years since the end of the Great War, five years since Voldemorts death at the hands of Harry Potter. His death was supposed to make things alright again, his death was supposed to end the suffering and stop the horror. But it didn't. Fate is not happy. Fate is intervening. Fate has a plan.**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best attempts JKR refuses to sell me the rights so unfortunately I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**By Rosa241**

It was useless...absolutely bloody useless! He couldn't sleep. He'd tossed and he'd turned for a good few hours now and he just couldn't sleep. Finally he gave up all hope and trudged downstairs. He poured himself a glass of water before flopping down in the nearest chair. It was now that he allowed his thoughts to wander. It had been a week since he'd arrived back in this time – he'd quickly discovered that _this time_ was in fact the summer before Ron's first year at Hogwarts. The Fates had come to him many times, telling him he needed a plan that he needed to act early. He had yet to think of what he was going to do about his _little_ problem but right now it didn't matter.

Ever since the twins had caused him to fall – he remembered the incident first time round. They'd been trying to scare him – which they had – which caused him to fall and hit his head. First time round he'd blown up at the pair of them and lectured them on the importance of being sensible. Naturally this had ended in an almighty argument between the three of them. This time he'd done things differently. They'd apologised, he'd told them it didn't matter and not to worry. There'd been no argument or lecture, no falling out. He'd spent the last week with his family, making the most of his time with them, just in case he truly was crazy and this was a dream, or if these Fates decided to send him back to the future.

His musings were interrupted by the pitter patter of a pair of feet. The feet, it transpired, belonged to his youngest brother.

_That's odd _Percy thought to himself as he watched Ron gazing out the window. _Ron never has trouble sleeping..._

"Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice oddly loud in the dead of the night. His voice made Ron jump about ten foot in the air before the younger spun around to see the intruder.

"Bloody hell Perce...nearly frightened me to death!" Ron exclaimed loudly before realising how late it was and clamping a hand over his mouth. "What you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind. How come you're up so late?" Percy for once answered honestly, he'd sworn to himself not to repeat his past mistakes. "Bad dream?" It was a well known fact that the youngest brother had suffered from nightmares ever since anyone could remember.

With a shake of the head Ron sighed heavily and dropped himself at the table. It was strange to see Ron quiet; it usually meant he was thinking about something. Knowing his brother would tell him eventually Percy positioned himself across from him at the table and waited. Ten minutes passed, during which Ron had opened and closed his mouth so many times he was starting to look remarkably like a fish. Despite having a pretty good idea what was on his mind, Percy stayed silent.

"It's just...Hogwarts...I mean, what if...what if I'm no good at it?" Ron's eyes were shinning slightly, clearly this was more of a problem than he'd first thought.

"What if you're no good at magic you mean?" At the nod he received he continued. "Everyone thinks they're going to be rubbish on their first day. Its normal to be worried. But you've got no need to worry, you're going to be fine."

"Yeah but what if I'm...you know really far behind everyone else?" Percy smiled slightly, he remembered these feelings well.

"You won't be. There are loads of witches and wizards who come from muggle homes and don't know the first thing about magic. Not to mention you can always come to me if something's bothering you." He could tell Ron wasn't fully convinced. "Hey, I'll bet I never told you what happened to Bill on his first day. He woke up late, missed breakfast, got lost on his way to his first lesson, ended up locked in a charms classroom and missed the entire first day...oh and then there was the time he almost set Professor Snape on fire _and_ the time Charlie was supposed to transfigure his owl into a goblet only for it to end up a frog...still never worked out how he managed that one."

"But Bills really good with magic." Ron was curious now.

"He is...but even the best can get it wrong sometimes, and they all had to start exactly where you are now...at the beginning." He'd almost won him over; one last push should do it. "Forget about what other people can do. It doesn't matter if the person sat next to you can make a table cloth turn into a bunch of flowers or not, what matters is how hard _you_ try. If you try your best, then everything will be fine. I promise." A large yawn from Ron cut the conversation short. "Go on, off to bed. We've got to be up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

As Ron trundled off to bed Percy couldn't help but smile to himself, for his first big brother speech he thought it'd gone rather well. Ignoring the fact that both Bill and Charlie would probably kill him when they found out what he'd told Ron – who would undoubtedly tell the twins – he decided to hit the hay himself.

* * *

_You need to get dressed George...we're leaving soon._

_I can't do it...I need to see him..._

_He's gone George..._

_NO! NO! He's not gone...he can't be..._

_He's gone...I'm so sorry Georgie_

_Percy...Percy...Percy..._

* * *

"Percy!" Waking with a start was not something Percy Weasley did often. After everything he'd seen there was little left that would shock him, but that dream...he shuddered at the memory.

"Percy!" Molly's voice carried from downstairs, and she did not sound happy. After assuring his mother that he was indeed alive and he would be along shortly he sighed heavily and quickly got dressed. Pausing as he pushed open his bedroom door he filed the memory to the back of his brain, hopefully it would stay there for a while.

"Sorry...slept in..." Percy mumbled as he sat at the table, he couldn't forget that dream. Well...it wasn't a dream that was exactly the problem; it was a memory...only now it was a future memory. The whole thing was just so confusing.

"Percy!" A sharp dig in his ribs brought him out of his mind. The entire table was now looking at him weirdly; obviously he'd been ignoring them.

"Sorry...just...not quite with it this morning." He shook his head, trying to withdraw from his own head for a while. "So what's the plan for today?"

As his mother rattled off the plan for the day he couldn't help his mind drifting back to that memory...the day of Fred's funeral.

_That was one of the worst days of my life...worse than seeing him die. I'll never forget the pain and horror seeping through the gathered mourners...I'll never forget Georges cries as he fell apart by the grave side..._

A hand on his forehead brought him from his mind. "Mum what're doing?" He asked whilst batting his mother's hand away.

"Are you sure you're alright dear? You seem out of sorts." He merely offered her a smile and once again feigned tiredness. "Right you lot, we leave in an hour!"

Thankfully Molly's eagerness to get everyone out of the house on time took the focus away from Percy. He was still getting odd looks from Bill and Charlie – both of whom had decided to stay longer to help Ron on his first day at Hogwarts – but that was a given since they were his older brothers.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird since you got up." Charlie mumbled as they continued wandering down diagon alley. Their mother had taken Ron to get his wand – naturally Ginny had gone with her – Fred and George had taken the opportunity to head over to Zonko's, chaperoned by Bill, which conveniently left Charlie to quiz Percy. Older brothers could be such a pain sometimes.

"For the last time I'm fine!" He all but shouted which of course drew attention from the whole street. "I'm fine I swear, I'm just a little tired, didn't sleep well, which reminds me...Ron. We had a little chat last night; he's a lot more nervous than he's been letting on. I tried to sort him out but maybe you should talk to him."

"I'm sure you dealt with it just fine. You've got to start trusting yourself, with me and Bill away you're the one doing the big brother duties."

_We'd had this talk more than once; he wants me to watch over the others while he and Bill are away. Last time I didn't do it, this time I'm not going to let my big brother duties slide. I simply nod my head and change the subject._

"Hey is that Hagrid?" He saw the light in Charlie's eyes; he always had a close relationship with the games keeper. Thankfully his distraction worked and Charlie was instantly by the half giants side.

"Hey Hagrid!" Charlie called as he headed over. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh hello Charlie, I'm just err..." Hagrid glanced nervously behind him, at the same time memories hit Percy like a freight train.

_He remembered Harry telling him that Hagrid had been the one to take him round Diagon Alley to gather his things. He remembered Harry telling him how nervous he'd been that day..._

"First year?" Percy asked, trying to keep his voice level whilst hiding his shock. How could he have forgotten this!

"Ay...this is err...this is Harry...Harry Potter." Seeing Charlie's eyes go wide Percy knew he would say something, one thing Charlie Weasley was lacking...tact!

"It'll be Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well...that's my little brother...mums just getting his wand now. You got yours yet Harry?" The dark haired boy shook his head, still half hidden by Hagrids enormous legs.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, Olivander will sort you out. He helps everyone with their wands." Hagrid seemed to sigh in relief, clearly realising that Percy was not going to draw to the fact that Harry was _the Harry Potter._

"See Harry this is Percy, he's going to be a prefect at Hogwarts." Hagrid finally regained his composure enough to try and make Harry at least a little comfortable. "He'll watch out for you, won't you?"

"Course I will, actually we better get going...things to do and all. I'll see you in a few days then, bye." After a short goodbye he dragged – literally – his older brother away from his blatant staring.

Percy missed his brothers surprise and shock at their meeting. His head was full of confusion. Seeing Harry had finally brought him back to the words uttered by the fates not long ago.

_Change the past...in order to save the future_

_You are at the brink_

_You are at the point where everything went wrong_

Seeing Harry had brought his situation back into reality. It was finally beginning to sink in, _he_ was going to have to stop Voldemort from being reborn...but that was years away from happening...so why was he here...why bring him here now? What did they expect him to do? What the hell was he had lost his brother, returning to the place where the battle had taken place...seeing people whose death he'd witnessed...reality was sinking in...it was sinking in fast and hard!

**Harry POV:**

Harry had finally begun to get his head round everything. He was a wizard, he was going to someplace called Hogwarts and – most importantly – he was leaving the Dursley's! He wanted so bad to believe that, to leave the nightmare place that he had been forced to call_ home_. He wouldn't believe that...not yet...not until he was there and safe would he believe that.

Being brought out of his thoughts rather abrubtly as his stomach growled, Harry couldn't help but smile once again. Hagrid had mentioned getting something to eat _and_ he'd asked for Harrys opinion. Naturally Harry had agreed to whatever Hagrid thought was best but just that...being asked meant so much. To think that he could be in a place where he wasn't glared at or shoved around for simply being born. Although the way people looked at him in that pub...an unfamiliar voice drew him once again from his thoughts.

" Hey Hagrid, what're you doing here?" A red haired older boy appeared by Hagrids side, along with a darker haired boy slightly taller than the first.

"First year?" The second boy asked, having spotted Harry.

"Ay...this is err...this is Harry...Harry Potter." Hagrids nervous words got Harry thinking again, but not as much as the look on the first boys face when he'd heard Harrys name. _Why did everyone do that?_

"It'll be Ron's first year at Hogwarts as well...that's my little brother...mums just getting his wand now. You got yours yet Harry?" The second boy smiled kindly as I shook my head, was this boy at Hogwarts too?

"Oh I wouldn't worry, Olivander will sort you out. He helps everyone with their wands." Hagrid seemed to have visibly relaxed slightly as the second boy smiled kindly once again. He then turned to Harry.

"See Harry this is Percy, he's going to be a prefect at Hogwarts. He'll watch out for you, won't you?" Prefect? Hogwarts had prefects?

"Course I will, actually we better get going...things to do and all. I'll see you in a few days then, bye." As the two boys left Harry sent a small wave, not that they would see it with their backs turned and all. Maybe Hogwarts was going to be okay...if everyone was as kind as that Percy seemed...but the other one. That first boy seemed shocked when he'd heard his name. Finally making his mind up he resolved that he and Hagrid needed to have a little chat.

* * *

**Back to Hogwarts next chapter and things can finally get going!**

**What's Percy going to do?**

**Read, review and you'll find out!**

**Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and Hogwarts HAS arrived! I've introduced Hogwarts and this stories finally going to start going somewhere!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...not for lack of trying mind...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**By Rosa241**

Harry was trying hard not to panic, he had ten minutes to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Platform nine and three quarters was nowhere in sight, even the ticket guard had said it didn't exist, so how was he supposed to find the train?

_Oh no, what do I do? _Harry thought to himself as he spun around in panic.

"Harry?" A familiar voice broke through his panic. Spinning round he saw a rather tall, dark haired lad whom Harry could have sworn that he recognised. "I'm Percy, we met the other day, in diagon alley?"

"Oh...yeah..." He suddenly felt less panicked although he didn't know why. "Hi."

"Are you okay? Only you look a little lost." Harry gazed down at his feet, feeling rather shy and embarrassed. "You don't know how to get onto the platform, right. Why don't you come with me, I'll show you how."

Harry hesitated a little but in the end he really thought he had no other choice, it's not like he had any idea what to do and he was fast running out of time. He carefully followed Percy still wary of the stranger. He followed his guide to the wall between platforms nine and ten, meeting a larger group of people.

"Who's that?" Two red haired boys – Twins Harry thought – asked in tandem. His guide – Percy – gave them a glare before turning to the older woman. Harry couldn't quite hear what Percy said but the woman's kind smile calmed him somewhat.

"Harry, it seems you're in need of a hand. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She wrapped one arm round his shoulders and gave him another kind smile. "I'll tell you what, why don't you watch Fred do it and then you can follow dear. Go on Fred!" She beckoned to one of the red haired twins who swiftly protested.

"I'm not Fred he is!" One protested. "Honestly woman your call yourself our mother." The second one yelled.

"Oh I am sorry George." She apologised as she waved him forwards again.

"I'm only kidding I am Fred." Fred – or was it George – Harry was rather confused right now, ran at the barrier followed closely by his twin and the pair disappeared straight through it. Percy ushered him forward, reassuring him that he'd be fine. Closing his eyes he ran forward, waiting for the horrible impact, only it never came. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, gasping slightly at what he saw.

A beautiful sign overhead read Hogwarts Express whilst an incredible red steam engine puffed away in the background, looking meticulous, as though it had just been polished. Hundreds of people wandered around, some simply stood looking blown over by the enormity of the sight that lay before them. The hooting of owls could be heard all around whilst cats wandered here and there, many of the carriages in the huge red steam engine were already filled. Harry wandered forward, suddenly filled with happiness at the sight that lay before him.

_It's really not a dream..._He thought to himself as he surged towards the train.

**Ron's POV:**

"Go on...in there." Percy quickly ushered me through into a carriage with just one boy sat in it, I quickly recognised him as the boy from the platform. "Right I've really got to be going but I'll meet you at Hogwarts and don't worry...you're going to be fine."

I gave him a dark glare as he retreated although in truth I was glad he was here. I don't know what happened over the summer but whatever it was I'm glad it did happen. I think for the first time I actually feel alright about Hogwarts, course I'm still nervous as hell but...don't suppose it can be helped.

"Do you mind?" I asked gesturing to the carriage, which was empty apart from one boy, the one Percy helped on the platform. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." He seems oddly shy, which is strange cause if what Fred and George were saying is true then he's _Harry Potter_. If _I'd_ defeated the most evil of wizards in history then I wouldn't be seen dead with _me._ Two familiar voices enter the carriage and instantly I try to shrink away into the smallest corner. It's not that I don't care about Fred and George they just drive me insane with all the teasing, although they tease Percy worse...or at least they did. Now the three tend to get on better...maybe I should ask Percy how he got them to back off.

"Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." I mumble out a few words as they turn their attention to Harry. "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley." Within minutes they'd left the compartment (thank Merlin) and sped off down the train. It was only then that I glanced over at Harry. He was quite thin, looked like he could use a decent meal – mum would have a field day – and quite small, he wasn't a total midget or anything but he was smaller than me.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud. He merely nodded – quite hesitantly I noticed. "Oh, well...I just thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes...do you really have the...you know?" He looked confused until I pointed at his scar, he brushed back his hair, revealing the lightening shaped scar. "So that's where...you know who..."

"Yes, but I can't remember anything. Just a lot of green light – nothing else!" He whispered out, wow he _was_ shy. The compartment goes silent for a few more minutes – during which I notice I'm staring and quickly look away, before one of us finally get the nerve to talk.

"Are all your family wizards?" I think for a moment, I'm pretty sure we all are.

"I think my mum's got a cousin or something that's an accountant but we never really talk to him." He quickly starts asking me about magic, more specifically whether I know any which of course brings me back to the stomach churning nerves.

I quickly move the topic onto families, he tells me how horrible it was to live with the muggles – apparently his cousin's a right git – and I tell him that having five brothers is not all it's cracked up to be. Bill and Charlie are great but they did so well at school that we _all_ have to live up to it. Fred and George are funny but they take it too far sometimes, especially with me. Percys a prefect _and_ he gets the best marks in his year...but he's great really, bit over the top at times but still great. I show him Scabbers –the thing that's supposed to pass for a rat but looks more like a dish cloth – I almost let slip that we don't have money but I don't think he noticed...until he told me about his life. How he had to wear his cousins old clothes and how he never got any birthday presents. Maybe we _do _have something in common after all.

"You know until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard, about my parents or about Voldemort." I can't help the choked gasp that comes out of my mouth. "What?"

"You said his name! You of all people..." He sighs heavily before grumbling on.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to...see what I mean I don't know anything. I bet I'm the worst one there." I just about keep the smile off my face; I'm not the only one worried. I quickly think back to what Percy told me the other night.

_You won't be. There are loads of witches and wizards who come from muggle homes and don't know the first thing about magic. Not to mention you can always come to me if something's bothering you._

"You won't be, there's loads of witches and wizards who come from muggle families." He seemed doubtful at my words, but before I could say anymore a lady with a cart pushed back the compartment door before asking if we wanted anything. While I mentioned I was all set – ignoring the fact that mum knows I _hate_ corn beef – Harry practically bought the entire cart. Before long we were filling ourselves full of sweets and my disgusting sandwiches were forgotten about. I introduced Harry to the famous witches and wizards cards and Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Before long a rather tearful looking boy came by looking for a toad – Ron didn't know it but he would eventually become a good friend – only for him to come back moments later with a rather bossy, bushy haired girl.

"Are you doing magic then, lets see." She pointed to the wand in his hand before sitting herself down. Ron reiterated the spell the twins had taught him, naturally it didn't work – which no doubt the twins knew anyway.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" The speed at which she said all of this was amazing; I shared a look with Harry, who thankfully looked just as confused. Of course after she learnt his name she couldn't possibly leave without telling them just how much she knew about him – stuck up bossy witch! Eventually – thank Merlin – she left, taking the toadless boy with her and leaving me and Harry alone again. Before long we got onto Quidditch – a topic I was happy to spend hours talking about – and Harry seemed happy to learn, until _they_ came in.

Three boys, the one of the left was short, stocky and looked like he'd been chewing a wasp, next to him (in the middle of the three) was a small, thin blond haired boy (looked like a weasel if you ask me) and on the far right another short, stocky boy who'd clearly been hit with the ugly stick on more than one occasion.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes ." said Harry.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, "Said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where the pair were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I couldn't help but laugh at that – Draco ha! May as well call him weasel features and be done with it.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He quickly turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harrys, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself thanks." he said coolly. Apparently Draco wasn't used to getting told no because he stood there looking confused for a few moments before his face settled on anger.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

We both shoot out of our seats – ignoring the fact that Crabbe and Goyle could probably rip us limb from limb without breaking a sweat – feeling a lot braver than we probably should. As I prepare to launch myself at Goyle he lets out an almighty (and rather girly) squeal. I can't help but burst into laughter at the sight that lay before me, there – dangling on the end of Goyles finger was Scabbers. Thankfully the three of them leave shortly after –I don't really fancy getting my head kicked in before I even reach Hogwarts – and after checking that Scabbers aka dish cloth is still breathing I set about explaining to Harry about the Malfoy family.

Before long we were off the train and ushered over to a rather large man (absolutely gigantic) who Harry seemed to know. Turns out this is Hagrid –didn't quite catch a lot of what he said as I was too busy staring at how big his hands are. They're like dinner plates! All too soon however we're locking eyes with Hogwarts for the first time and welcoming back those stomach turning nerves.

**Percy POV:**

I clapped along with the rest of the hall as the sorting hat finished its song – a song I'd heard before – all the while the reality of the situation I'm in sinking further and further into my brain. All these faces, people I watched die, people's funeral's I'd been to...all these lives and their resting on my shoulders. Oliver keeps giving me curious glances but doesn't say anything, at least not yet. He'll ask me tonight once we're settled and I'll seriously have to stop myself from saying anything – he'd think I was crazy! A nudge from Oliver tells me the sorting has begun and I pull myself out of my own thoughts.

"ABBOTT, HANNAH!" _Hufflepuff_

"BONES, SUSAN!" _Hufflepuff_

"BOOT, TERRY!" _Ravenclaw_

"BROCKLEHURST, MANDY!" _Ravenclaw_

"BROWN, LAVANDER!" _Gryffindor – and Ron's future girlfriend...I couldn't help allowing my mind to wander once again, how many people in this room had I seen die? How the HELL am I supposed to save them? How am __**I**__ supposed to stop Voldemort from returning?_

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!" _I made sure to cheer as loud as possible as she and Neville joined us, knowing full well how important they would be...and how I hoped to be of more help second time round._

"POTTER, HARRY!" _I glanced around the room as Harry sat awaiting his fate, my eyes fell on the Slytherin table. I glanced at Flint just as Harry was added to the Gryffindor's and noticed the dark glare I received as his eyes locked with mine. Giving him what I hoped looked like a smug smile before greeting Harry with a friendly smile._

"WEASLEY, RON!" _As Ron was made a Gryffindor – I still held my breath despite knowing the outcome – I retreated into my own brain once again. I allowed the talk of lessons, ghosts and everything else to pass me by as I thought; all the while one thought kept coming into my brain._

_What the __**hell**__ am I going to do?_

* * *

**Looks like reality's finally settling in for Percy, so what IS he going to do?**

**Next Chapter: First day nerves for Ron and decisions for Percy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So just what is Percy going to do? Well read on and find out! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy POV:**

It's the middle of the night, the entire Griffindor house is asleep...I know because I've checked numerous times now. I just can't sleep! I know why I can't sleep, reality's finally settling in. There's something so unsettling about finding yourself having to stop the most violent, most horrible, most evil person in the world. How the hell am I supposed to do it?

Whatever I do I'm going to have to do something fast. Oliver's already suspicious of me. Although come to think of it I _have_ been acting strangely since I arrived at Hogwarts...not really surprising though. Seeing a whole bunch of people, some of whom you watched die, others whose funerals you've attended...or will attend. I keep forgetting that none of this has happened...yet. It's hasn't happened_ yet_! But it will happen...it _will_ happen if I don't do something...Fred, George...all of that will happen all over again if I don't do _something_! This thought seems to break through the shock and confusion lying within my brain. I've _got_ to do something! But what...

A thought suddenly comes to my mind. Shooting out of bed I grab a stack of paper and a quil before quietly making my way down to the common room. _Let's think this through logically..._

What exactly happens, wracking my brain I begin to write down the things that happen in the near future.

_1. The troll on Halloween_

_2. Harry's broomstick _

_3. Hagrid getting that Dragon – honestly a dragon, what that man was thinking is beyond me?_

_4. Going after the philosophers stone_

Quickly circling this last one I sit back and start thinking. All of these things happen this year...but do I need to stop them _all_ from happening?

1. The troll – I can't exactly stop Quirrell from letting the troll in, it's not exactly like I can just walk up to him and ask him nicely. Besides that, the troll is what makes Hermione, Ron and Harry friends.

2. Harry's broomstick – again not much I can do about it, besides Hermione has that one covered from what I remember

3. The dragon – I can't stop him getting the dragon however...if memory serves Hermione, Ron and Harry got caught after they smuggled the dragon out – maybe I _can_ stop that.

4. The philosophers stone – well I'll have to think about that one...

Okay so my main priority right now to bide my time and wait for the right moment to act. Although...maybe my main priority should be a little different. If Ron had of felt closer to me then he might have come to me with his suspicions about Professor Snape and the stone. If I hadn't have been so wrapped up in myself then Ginny might have come to me about the diary...okay new priority. My main priority is to make sure I'm available, that way when I'm needed it'll be easier to deal with things.

With my mind settled and feeling much better about my _job_ I finally head upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

**Harry POV:**

"Ron just face it we're lost! Neither of us have a clue where we are _or_ where we're going!" I yelled for what had to be the tenth time in the last minute. "Let's ask someone for directions."

"Ask who? In case you haven't noticed there's not exactly a lot of people we can ask for help!" Ron said back, gesturing around us. I can't help but notice how horribly right he is, you'd think in a school this size that there'd be somebody around. "Look we'll try down this corridor and if it's not there then we'll find somebody, alright?"

"Let's ask them." I say, spotting a couple of older kids heading our way. I make to move but Ron holds me back. "What're you doing?"

"Their Slytherin's! The one on the left is Marcus Flint, Percy pointed him out yesterday. He warned me to avoid him at all costs, he and Percy hate each other." As the two pass us I can't help but notice the dark glare given to us – or more specifically me – by Marcus Flint. Okay, kind of glad we didn't ask them now. Ron heads off down another corridor, I can't help but stare at the retreating backs of the two Slytherin's, _maybe Ron's wrong about Slytherin...at least I hope...although judging from that Malfoy kid I highly doubt it._

"Oi! I told you I knew where it was!" Ron grabs me and yanks me towards a nearby room, _I've got a bad feeling about those Slytherins..._

**Marcus' POV:**

_God pathetic little Potter...okay so maybe I wanted him in Slytherin for a while, why did Griffindor have to get him? God damn Wood and that stupid Weasley...Oh the look Weasley gave me at the sorting ceremony yesterday..._

I give Potter the dirtiest look I can muster as we walk past, him and Weasley's brother are friends apparently...why doesn't that surprise me. Bet Weasleys trying to make the pair of them into goody two shoes like him...

**Percy POV: **

"So it's official, Professor Binns is just as boring this year as he was last year! God I can't wait to get rid of that stupid subject!" A Hufflepuff, I think his names Ben, mutters as we walk. Before hand I would have tried to defend Professor Binns but now I try a different approach.

"Yeah, he can go on a bit at times." Oliver stops dead and gives me a shocked look. "What?" The three hufflepuffs give him the same confused look that I'm sure has appeared on my face. "What?"

"Did Percy Weasley just agree that a teacher was_ boring_? Are you okay?" He feels my forehead – earning a round of chuckles from our group – before bursting into laughter himself.

"Har har har, you're just so funny." I say, but remember to keep a small smile on my face as we continue walking. "And mature as well." I add as he sticks his tongue out at me.

He makes to say something else but stops dead once again...only this time he hasn't just stopped, he's frozen in place. Glancing around I see everything else has frozen too..._what on earth?_

"_You are troubled." A familiar voice attracts my attention. The familiar green glow encompasses the young girl now standing in front of me._

"What are you doing here?" I haven't seen them for a while now, I had hoped they were going to leave me alone.

"_You are troubled. We sensed your distress." She steps towards me, giving me some sort of confused look._

"Troubled! OF course I'm troubled! You've sent me back in time and you're expecting me to all of a sudden change the future! You're expecting me to STOP Voldemort!" finally voicing my fears I can't hide the distress in my voice. "How the hell are you expecting me to do that?"

"_We trust you to do this. You were chosen for a reason, this reason is that you are the key. You are the one the fates were searching for." Her faith in me seems so misplaced..._

"What can _I_ do?" She gives me a look before she begins to fade away.

"_Remember the past!" With that she disappears and I find myself staring at Oliver once again. _

"Well aren't you just hilarious? Come on, time for a delightful potions lesson." He pays no heed to my confusion and drags me towards the staircase.

_Remember the ones past...what the hell did that mean?_

**Hermione POV:**

_Right! This isn't going to happen this year...this year is going to be different. I am __**GOING**__to make friends this year. Primary school was horrible 'goody two shoes', 'bossy boots', 'know it all'...I've heard all the names. I think I've been called everything. I can't help being intelligent, it's not like I asked to be given this thirst for knowledge...it's just some people find it so hard to take...including my partner here...although she is from Slytherin so..._

"Urgh! It's a stupid book!" She whispers furiously as she slams the book down on the table once again. "What're you looking at? Stupid Griffindor..."

"The answers are all in the book, if you look closely enough..." I attempt to point to the page in front of me but her sharp tongue cuts me off.

"You saying I'm not looking properly...or maybe you're saying I'm stupid or something?" Millicent glares at me darkly before whispering a rather dark curse I won't dare repeat.

_Maybe this year isn't going to be so different..._

**Oliver POV:**

_What the hell is with him? He's so distracted...he's never like this..._Quickly making my decision I scribble something down on the paper in front of me before tossing it to the side. Out of the corner of my eye I see him roll his eyes at me before writing back.

_I'm fine honest. Just loving this wonderfully exciting lesson snapes giving. Do you think he knows he covered this last year?_ I smile at his note, okay now that sounds like Percy. Not many people know that he has a pretty good sense of humour.

_**Oh he's just doing this to torture us. He's a sadist, he enjoys watching people squirm!**_

_And by people do you mean Flint? Have you seen him, don't think he's sat still all lesson._

_**I know! I think he needs to use the little boys room! Hah! Can you imagine him asking? Please Professor I need the toilet! **_

_Now that I would like to see! Seriously though, I'm fine. Just had a couple of things on my mind that's all. Stop worrying...and shouldn't you be paying attention!_

Now **that** sounds like Percy. Maybe he is okay...or maybe he's just trying to placate me...I'll find out. As I reluctantly return my eyes to Snape I try to ignore this feeling in my gut, this feeling like there's something he isn't telling me...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! More action in the next chapter I promise!**

**Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Apologises for the late update but hey it was Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**By Rosa241**

**Oliver POV:**

_Bored bored bored! I'm so BORED! _

Out of the corner of my eye I see Percy smirking as he reads the note, he rolled his eyes before scribbling a reply.

**Pay attention!**

I have to admit over the last few days Percy seems to have returned back to normal...well...almost normal...normal enough at least. Percy's version of normal used to involve a lot of time in the library and even more time spent in his room, nowadays his version of normal still involves time in the library but now he seems to enjoy being outside of school. Now he seems to devote his time between school work, watching over his siblings and of course keeping a close eye on my Quidditch practice.

It's weird...our friendship I mean...two people so different just clicked one day. We were never really close and then boom! All of a sudden we were just inseparable. I suppose coming from a big family like Percy does he came to Hogwarts craving being alone, and me well...being an only child (and an annoying child I've often been told) I came to Hogwarts and was used to being alone. We've always been together...even before we were friends we were together. I guess since neither of us had many friends– and by that I mean none – it was easier to stick together.

I watch him for a moment, to anyone else it would seem that he's concentrating hard, to me...I can see differently. He's thinking...he's caught in the back of his own mind...there's something serious going inside his head and I have every intention of out exactly what that something is.

**Percy POV:**

I'm fully aware that I'm being watched, Oliver's been watching me ever since I got back to school. He knows that something is seriously up with me...he'd probably have me committed if I told him what...and I can tell he's determined to find out.

I just can't help it though, ever since the fates words the other day I haven't been able to stop thinking about my 'little' problem. The words..._Remember the past..._keep coming back to me. What do they mean? Of course I have to remember the past, I have to remember what's happened last time and not let it happen again. That's common sense. It sounds so easy but...it's not. It's not easy at all.

_Remember the past..._

I wish it was as easy at that.

It's not until later, when we're all sitting in the common room that the candle in my head finally lights up. We're all sitting there, Fred and George hiding in the corner – plotting their next big prank – Ron and Harry on the floor by the fire – Ron's trying to teach him wizards chess – whilst Oliver going through plays and other stuff I really don't know anything about. I'm sitting with a random text book open in front of me under the pretence of doing some work, in actual fact I'm stressing out. The reality of my situation keeps coming back to me. Every time I feel like I've actually got somewhere I'm reminded of just what I've got to do. Oliver knows there's something wrong, he just knows me too well.

"Oh I'm never going to get this!" Harry's moan interrupts my thoughts and despite my problems I can't help the smile that comes across my face.

"You'll be fine, I'll tell you what I'm going to go feed Scabbers...why don't you play Dean?" Ron nodded towards the table where Dean and Seamus where sat, giggling about something or other, before shooting up the stairs.

I'm vaguely aware of Harry moving but my minds elsewhere. Ron's mention of Scabbers brings a whole new level of panic to my already overloaded brain.

_Scabbers...Scabbers and Pettigrew...Scabbers __**is**__ Peter Pettigrew...OH MERLIN! Voldemorts right hand man...one of those responsible for helping him return...killing Cedric...Sirius..._

"Perce? You okay?" Oliver's question brings me out of my head.

"Yeah just um...left something up in our room, now I need it. I'll be back in a minute." I avoid the strange look he gives me and head up, passing Ron on the way who's now carrying Scabbers – Pettigrew. Closing the door I fall onto the nearest bed and my mind practically explodes.

_How could I have forgotten about Pettigrew? How could I have forgotten about Sirius? Pettigrew was such a huge part of what happened before! I remember after I found out about Pettigrew...how shocked I was to find out I'd had a murderer living with me...sleeping in my bed...I always wondered what would have changed if Pettigrew had gotten caught...if Sirius had survived his encounter at the ministry...there's so much I've forgotten about, so much...I remember back when Ron told me about everything that had happened..._

_Flashback:_

"_Ron? Seriously? You're seriously drinking again!" I tear the bottle away from Ron, receiving a seething glare in the process, and sit down next to my little brother. "Ron what is going on with you? You have an amazing wife, a great job and you're sitting here in this...this...__**place**__ drinking yourself to death!"_

"_Oh shu'up...leave me'lone." He made to grab the bottle of merlin only knows what but failed miserably in his drunken state. "G'way." _

"_Ron...come on." I decided against sending him home tonight, Hermione didn't need to see him like this, not again. Instead I quickly dragged him into the alley behind the muggle pub and apparroted him back to mine. _

_It was the next morning – once he'd sobered up – that he told me everything. And I mean __**everything**__...some of the things he told me...the dragon – I certainly didn't know about that! All that stuff with Scabbers, of course I'd been told before about Pettigrew and Scabbers – turned my stomach when I heard – but I never knew about what happened in their third year...not all of the details anyway! There's so much happened in his life that I knew nothing about..._

_End Flashback:_

Grabbing my list from my desk I open it quickly and gaze down at it, realising what I've done. I've thought only about what's happened this year, I've completely ignored the rest of it. There were three more years after this one, three more years that led up to the return of Voldemort. There has to be something I can do...something...A loud banging grabs my attention.

"Perce...you alright?" Quickly shoving my list into my pocket I swivel round to see Oliver gazing at me expectantly.

"Yeah fine...just left some stuff up here. Go on down I'll be there in a minute." For a moment I think he's going to argue but thankfully he see's I want to be alone and leaves. Throwing the list away I grab a bit of parchment and begin writing a new one.

_Things that I __**need **__to do something about. _

_1. Stop Harry, Ron and Hermione getting caught after sneaking the Dragon to Charlie._

_2. Be there for Ron so he'll come to me with his suspicions about Snape._

_3. Somehow make Ron, Harry and Hermione realise that Snape isn't the bad guy here._

_4. Prove that Scabbers is Pettigrew._

My eyes are immediately drawn to the forth item on the list and I find myself left with only one question.

How do I prove it?

* * *

**Sorry I know it's only short but the next one will be longer I promise. What's Percy going to do about Pettigrew?**

**Quick quiz, who should be the first to find out about Percy?**

**1. Oliver **

**2. Dumbledore**

**3. Arthur**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, we've moved a head a little bit now. Thanks to everyone who voted in my little poll, the votes have been tallied and counted, all will be revealed with time.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy's POV:**

Attempted robbery at gringotts, Harry making the Quidditch team, so far everything looks like it's going to plan (I'm assuming they've discovered the three headed dog by now).

Even though I'd already lived through it once Halloween still scared the crap out of me. I think it's because I knew what was going to happen; I knew Quirrell was going to let a troll in so I was on edge all day. I just about drove myself mad thinking up the different possibilities...I got myself all convinced that something was going to happen, that something else was going to happen, that everything that happened would somehow change. Naturally it didn't, everything went how it was supposed to.

Ron and Harry saved Hermione from the Troll, she took the blame and the three of them became friends. Even though Harry and Ron had saved her life I couldn't help but still be a little bit angry with them – hey I may be trying to be there for him but that doesn't mean I condone everything he did – which of course meant I had to have words.

_Flashback:_

"_And exactly where have you three been?" I questioned as the three 'heroes to be' walked tiredly back into the common room. I quickly drag the three into the back room – knowing full well how quickly gossip travels in this school._

"_Well we..." Ron attempted to explain before Hermione jumped in with her version of the truth. How she had stupidly gone to confront the Troll and how Harry and Ron had bravely come to her defence...if I didn't already know what had happened in that bathroom then I probably would have believed her._

"_Right so just one question. Hermione you weren't at dinner so how did you know about the Troll?" A flash of panic crossed her eyes and she attempted to stutter out an explanation but she was an inexperienced liar. "Exactly, now how about you tell me the truth."_

_Harry quickly explained how the two had realised Hermione had been missing and subsequently didn't know about the Troll and had gone to save her. Ron was giving me a sheepish expression as Harry concluded his tale whilst Hermione was beaming proudly. _

"_Right so you two confronted a Troll, risked your own life and..." Ron was staring at the ground by now, clearly expecting me to chew him out. "And saved Hermione's life. Honestly I'm glad you two did what you did. You both saved Hermione's life, and you should be proud of that. Not many first years could take on a Troll." Both of them smiled at my words. "HOWEVER, that doesn't mean it wasn't a stupid thing to do. You should have grabbed a teacher or a prefect. You both could have been killed!"_

"_Sorry." They both muttered in tandem._

"_What you did was brave...__**very**__ brave, but that doesn't mean it wasn't stupid. But I guess I can't be too mad at you for saving someone's life now can I?" Sending them both a small smile as they visibly relaxed. "Now Ron and Harry into the common room, Hermione I'd like a word." I waited until the boys had left before turning back to her. _

"_So do you want to tell me why you weren't at dinner? Only I can't help noticing you've been crying." She lowered her head to the ground and sniffed sadly before taking a deep breath._

"_Nobody likes me. They think I'm a freak." She sniffed again as a tear dripped down her cheek._

"_Because you're intelligent?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Hermione, there is nothing wrong with being intelligent. Having a thirst for knowledge is a good thing...but some people don't understand that. You know when I first started I didn't have any friends either."_

"_But Oliver..." She began and I knew exactly where she was going. Everyone assumed that Oliver and I had been friends since the first moment we met, unfortunately not true. _

"_Oliver and I didn't become friends until half way through our second year. He found out I didn't know that much about Quidditch and took it upon himself to teach me everything he knew. We've been friends ever since." She looked at me sceptically, clearly wondering where I was going with this. "My point is, just because you're not that friendly with your peers now doesn't mean you won't grow close to them. Just give it some time and I promise everything will be okay. Besides...do you honestly think that after lying to Professor McGonagall for Harry and Ron they're just going to walk away?"_

_She smiled at me before drying her eyes and heading back into the common room. I think I just did something right._

_End Flashback:_

Things since then had settled between the three first years, just as they had before. Hermione had thanked me a few days later for my words and then proceeded to quiz me about what her lessons had in stall for her.

Things between Oliver and I had also settled, he'd finally confessed that he had a crush on me...only took him five years to admit...and naturally I'd reciprocated those feelings. We hadn't done anything about it just yet; we were still dancing round that subject. I remember last time, we'd danced round the subject and by the time Oliver got round to actually being ready to do something about how he felt I'd gotten together with Penny. I'd simply got fed up with waiting for him. But not this time. This time I was going to be patient and wait for that time...now that I knew he would tell me eventually I could deal with waiting.

As much as I loved the prospect of actually being with Oliver this time, my mind was still focused on my job. I was still focused on this year but I wasn't that worried in all honesty, I mean...everything worked itself out last time round so it'll be fine again. No...I wasn't worried about this year...my worries were focused entirely on Scabbers. How the hell do I prove that he's Pettigrew?

Oliver nudging me brought me from my thoughts and back to the present, where Professor McGonagall was looking at me expectedly. A tapping caught my attention, looking down Oliver was pointing at a word in the open text book in front of me.

"Oh um...Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" She gave me a tight lipped smile before turning back to the class. Quickly mouthing a thank you at my best friend – who was looking at me strangely - I couldn't help the smile as I realised just what I could do about my situation.

McGonagall is an animagus _**and**_ she used to teach Pettigrew, if anyone would recognise him then she would. But how do I do it without making myself out to be completely crazy?

**Olivers POV:**

There's something weird about Percy. He's always been a little bit odd...probably why we're frei-oh...not really sure what I should call us anymore. We're more than friends but...not quite together. I'd finally found the courage to tell him about my crush...thinking he'd tell me to get lost but he didn't. He seemed happy, well...happy enough to admit to his own crush...although I'm not sure it was genuine...maybe he was just trying to humour me.

Anyway there's something off about Percy. He's spacing out in lessons but still knows everything when it comes to doing the homework. He's so much closer to his family (and by that I mean the twins) than before. He's still got the same sense of humour, the same belief in rules and stuff but...there's something different about him. There's something else there. He's so much more easy going now, he's friendlier with people...I just can't work out why. I've tried asking him but he just says he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Honestly I'm worried. He's just asking so different...what if he's in some sort of trouble?

I suppose I'm just trying to justify what I'm currently doing. I'm attempting to justify going through my best friends stuff. I honestly don't know what I'm looking for, a clue...some sort of hint...anything that might tell me what's going on inside his head. Percy would probably kill me if he knew I was doing this. He's meticulous about his things not being touched so I don't doubt that he'll notice.

About twenty minutes pass before I find something that really gets my nerves going. It's quite by accident that I discover it but I discover it none the less. I finish searching his desk for anything that looks remotely suspicious and naturally I find nothing. On the verge of giving up I let out a frustrated sigh and lean back against the desk only to knock a pile of books on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Now he's **definitely** going to notice I've been through his things. "Oh god!"

It's as I try (emphasis on try) to put the books back in some sort of order that I notice the piece of paper on the floor. Natural curiosity (and maybe a little bit of nosiness) makes me open it.

"What the hell?"

_Things that I__**need**__to do something about._

_1. Stop Harry, Ron and Hermione getting caught after sneaking the Dragon to Charlie._

_2. Be there for Ron so he'll come to me with his suspicions about Snape._

_3. Somehow make Ron, Harry and Hermione realise that Snape isn't the bad guy here._

_4. Prove that Scabbers is Pettigrew._

"What on earth...?" Before I can begin to process what I'm reading a familiar voice breaks through my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Percy's standing there looking at me expectantly.

"Um...looking for my potions text book...think I've lost it..." Maybe I'm getting better at lying because he looks like he actually believes me.

"Under you bed. You threw it there in a fit of rage over Snapes essay, remember?" For a moment he smiles and I find myself lost in it. He quickly excuses himself, grabbing his Transfiguration book and muttering something about Professor McGonagall.

_Percy what are you hiding?_

**Percy's POV:**

_Okay, all these years of being around Fred and George, listening to their lies...some of it had to have paid off..._

"Professor?" She nods at me, indicating for me to come in. It's now or never. "Are you busy only I might need your help with something?"

"And what might that be Percy? Homework trouble?" Sitting across from her I can't help but feel nerves kicking in.

"No. Um...it's Ron. He's been going on about Scabbers having magic for days." She gives me a confused look. _It's going well..._

"The rat. Hermione pointed out that Scabbers was unusually old for a common rat, he's been in the family for nine years now and we've no idea how old he was when I found him. Anyway, after she pointed it out Ron's been going on and on about him being magical, saying that Scabbers must be magical." She gives me a look, like she thinks I'm going mad. "Honestly Professor he's been driving me crazy. He won't stop going on about how Scabbers must have magical powers or something and well I was wondering whether you could help me."

"And how might I help?" She's amused, _please work..._

"There must be some sort of spell or something we could do to prove that Scabbers is just a common rat." _Please..._

"And why not go to Professor Kettleburn? He in charge of Care of Magical Creatures after all." _Oh crap..._

"Well I just...Look, Scabbers is just a common rat that's been very well looked after but Ron doesn't see it that way. I've tried talking to him but he just won't listen...he's going on and on about it and to be quite frank he's driving me insane! I'm at my wits end! Is there nothing you could do?" I sigh heavily, hoping to pull of some sort of stressed out, exasperated look.

"Bring Scabbers to me tomorrow and we shall find out."_ Yes! Yes! Yes! _

"Oh thank you so much Professor...maybe this'll get him to shut up." _Cannot believe it worked!_

"And bring Ronald with you, we can solve the problem." How I keep my face from dropping is a feat unknown to me but somehow I keep a straight face long enough to walk out the room.

_Now I have to convince Ron...that could be a problem..._

* * *

**Like it?**

**How long will it take for Oliver to get to the bottom of things?**

**What'll happen when McGonagall tests Scabbers?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back once again with another update, at this rate it'll be years before I finish this. But have no fear I will persevere until the end. Also just realized that I've labelled two chapters as chapter Seven...oops! Chapter eight is labelled as chapter seven, just to confirm that chapter eight is actually chapter eight, not seven.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

By Rosa241

**Percy POV:**

"_And bring Ronald with you, we can solve the problem."_ _How the hell am I supposed to do that!? I mean seriously...how am I supposed to convince Ron that we have to bring Scabbers to Professor McGonagall. Well actually scratch that, the real question is how am I supposed to make it seem believable, the last thing I need right now is someone getting suspicious. Of course that doesn't include Oliver, he's already suspicious. He's convinced that I'm hiding something, which of course I am. _

"Honestly Ron, why do you insist on bringing that thing with you? Honestly, that filthy old thing to breakfast it's completely and totally unhygienic." Hermione complains as Ron places Scabbers onto the table.

"He had a bath yesterday actually, and he's not that old!" Ron moans back at her, placing one hand on Scabbers' back and stroking him, almost as if he thinks he can hear us, which of course he can.

"Well he's like what? Seven, eight years old?" Fred says, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Must be by now." George chips in, barely looking up from the paper he and Lee are staring at intently.

"Rats don't usually live longer than three years, four at the most." Hermione pipes up once again.

"Well...he's been well looked after, I mean...Percy looked after him well and now I am too." I open my mouth to put a stop to this, it's obvious Ron's getting upset, when an idea forms in my mind.

"Even being well looked after, normal rats don't usually live this long." Ron scowls at Hermione, preparing some sort of comeback when I finally open my mouth.

"Well maybe Scabbers isn't a normal rat." With that statement I'm greeted with a table full of confused looks. "Well think about, you said it yourself Hermione rats don't usually live that long and we've had Scabbers for nearly...well it must be almost eight years now. Not to mention we don't know how old he was when I first found him, I mean he could be ten, fifteen years old by now. Maybe there's a reason why he's lived so long, I mean besides being well looked after I mean."

That seems to give Ron food for thought as he stops and thinks for a moment. Maybe I'm getting better at this.

"What, you mean like being magical?" He finally says, lifting Scabbers to get a closer look at him. I simply shrug my shoulders and turn my attention back to my charms book. "Well...how would we find out, Perce?"

"Hm...guess we could always go and see Professor McGonagall, she'd be able to tell whether he was an ordinary rat or not." Ron merely smiles at me and turns his eyes back to Scabbers, inspecting him inch by inch.

_I might just pull this off..._

**Harry's POV: **

"Ah, I thought there was something bothering you." Hagrid mentioned as he poured me another cup of tea.

"It's been on my mind all day." I moan. It really had. Ever since I got up this morning it's all I can think about, all day! "I can't stop thinking about it, I got into trouble in potions this morning and herbology this afternoon because my mind kept wandering. What if I'm no good?"

"Harry, you're going to be fine. Like I told you, quidditch is in your blood." Hermione says, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah but the first match is this Saturday, how am I supposed to be any good by then? Not that long ago I didn't even know what quidditch was, let along know how to play it!" Hermione sighs, turning her attention to Ron, clearly expecting him to say something supportive. Unfortunately just like me, Ron's had something on his mind all day. Ever since this morning when Percy mentioned that Scabbers might not be ordinary Ron's not stopped talking about it. Every time there's been a stop in the conversation – and sometimes when there hasn't been – he's mentioned it. Honestly I think Hermione might explode soon.

"Oh Ron, will you put that stupid rat away! He's just an ordinary rat, he doesn't have magic!" She finally yells.

"You don't know that, he could be." Ron argues, sending Hermione a hate filled glare.

"Scabbers? Magic?" Hagrid grunts out. Ron quickly sets about explaining what happened this morning. Hagrid seems to take Ron seriously, actually saying at one that Percy may have a point. Ron takes this as a win over Hermione and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Speaking of that, shouldn't you be meeting Percy and going to see Professor McGonagall right now?" I mention. Realising that I'm right Ron quickly speeds off, stopping momentarily he turns to me.

"Don't worry about the match; you wouldn't be on the team if you weren't any good." He smiles at me before shooting off.

I sigh once again, putting my head in my hands. _Why do I have to get nervous?_

**Oliver's POV:**

As Percy finally heads off to find Ron I can't help my mind falling back to my worrying. Ever since I found that note I've been thinking more and more about what it means. He's been acting so strangely ever since he came back this year, I mean Percy has never been the most normal of people – in all truth neither of us are – but now...he just seems to be ever stranger. He's never hid anything from me before; we tell each other everything, so why's he keeping secrets now? Why won't he tell me what's bothering him?

My mind flips back to the piece of paper. Why would he have that on him? Why would he write something like that? I've got this horrible feeling, this awful feeling that he's gotten himself involved in something. I've just got this feeling that he's involved in something, that someone's making him do something bad. But what the heck am I supposed to do about it? I've asked Percy what's wrong but he just shrugs off my concern. Maybe I could go to Professor McGonagall; maybe she would know what to do.

**Ron's POV:**

"Ron, where on earth have you been?" Percy shouts down the corridor. "Honestly, we should have been there by now."

"Lost track of time." I say, trying to keep up with him. Man he seems almost as eager as I am. I really hope McGonagall can find something out. It'd be weird if he was magical but then again like Hermione said, ordinary rats don't live this long.

"Ah, Mr Weasley. I had wondered if you were coming." I shift my eyes to the floor as Percy apologises, oops. "Now if you'll hand me Scabbers."

"Will it hurt?" I say as I hand him over. I was all for this before but now I'm not so sure. What if he isn't magical? What if he is ordinary and he doesn't have long left to live? What if whatever she's going to do kills him?

"Not to worry Mr Weasley, if he is simply and ordinary rat then there will be no effects, if he is indeed magical of any sort then we shall soon find out." Percys hand finds it way to my shoulder, clearly he can sense my worry. Sometimes Percy really surprises me, sometimes he can be kind of cold and distant, but then other times he like this perfect older brother. It's really weird.

Professor McGonagall placed Scabbers on the table, before lifting her wand and muttering some spell that I don't quite catch. Within an instant the room is filled with a bright light, honestly I think I'm never going to be able to see again. As the light finally returns to normal – and my eyes along with it – there's something not right about the room. Percy's still at me side, his hand still on my shoulder, Professor McGonagall is still standing at the front of the room, her wand raised high. The thing that's not right, the weird thing, where Scabbers was previously sat a man is now in his place.

_What the hell just happened!?_

* * *

**And we'll stop right there! Until next time, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys. I know I've been gone for a while; this is one long overdue update! A rather upsetting anniversary passed by lately which knocked me rather hard – but on with the show. Before I start I'd like to sincerely thank everyone who's read, reviewed and favourite this story as well as my other one Goblet of fire. **

**Summary: It's been five years since the end of the Great War, five years since Voldemort was killed at last. His death was supposed to bring about ****happiness and the end of suffering, but it didn't. Things went from bad to worse. Now Fate has had enough. Now Fate is intervening.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**By Rosa241**

**McGonagall's POV:**

_Oh my Lord above! _

My eyes flick to the other eyes in the room. Ronald looks confused, shocked, hurt but mostly confused. Percy's gaze is fixed hard on the man sitting to my left, both hands placed on his younger brothers shoulders, any other time and I'd have smiled at the changes that seems to have taken place in his attitude over the summer but right now there's something...or rather someone...far more important taking my attention.

"Peter Pettigrew!" My eyes grow wide as I finally speak the words my mind has been screaming at me. "You're alive."

His eyes meet mine and fear is shown right through them. No confusion, no shock, no relief...just pure and complete fear. After all this time, he's really alive. I can feel my heart ready to beat right out of my chest.

"P-p-professor." His voice comes out barely above a whisper. It comes to me that this is probably the first time he's used it in years.

"Peter..." We're both in total shock right now, what the hell am I supposed do now?

"Who are you?" Ron's voice interrupts my shock and finally sets my mind back turning. "Who is he?"

"Quiet Ron." Percy voices to his brother, his gaze never once leaving Peter, it's almost like he expects him to just disappear.

Walking to the desk behind me and grabbing a blank sheet of paper I quickly set about writing the note. Merlin knows that I can't deal with this on my own.

_Dumbledore_

_Come to my classroom this instant. It's an emergency. Peter Pettigrew is alive._

_Minerva _

Passing the note over to my owl she floats off quicker than I've ever seen her move. Perhaps she understands the severity of the situation.

"Peter. I can't understand it...I thought you were dead. We all did." His gaze flies to me. It's scared and panicked, almost like he expects something to happen. "How can you be alive?"

"Where am I?" His whispered voice sounds small and weak. Looking at him I can hardly believe that he's sitting here in front of me, after all these years he's here.

"You're at Hogwarts Peter. You're safe." I don't know why I utter those last two words but it feels right and it seems to do the trick as the tension in his shoulders lifts slightly. Wandering over I place a calming hand on his shoulder. "How on earth can you be alive? I thought Sirius had killed you."

"Killed him? Why would someone have killed him?" Rnns voice is stronger and more curious this time. My gaze flickers over to the two Weasly's, I'd half forgotten the pair were still there.

"Ron for heaven's sake be quiet." Percy whispers to his brother.

"But-"

"Quiet." His voice is strong but soft, it really is remarkable the changes in him. _Focus Minerva._

The room is silent for a few moments, all of us taking in everything that has just happened. It doesn't take long for the door to be flung open as Albus, and to my surprise Severus, walk into the room. He takes in the scene before him, his gaze lingering over the man in the centre of the room before flickering towards Severus.

"Severus, would you take these two boys to my office. Send word to the ministry...and their parents." It's not a question; it's a statement...an order. Severus' eyes roll over Peter before gesturing to Percy and Ron. As the two boys leave Albus' gaze finally meets my own, I'm sure the shock in his eyes is reflected in my own.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

It takes a few moments after the two boys have left with Severus before I open my mouth again, finding the right words for a situation like this isn't exactly easy. As I watch Peter, his eyes flickering over every corner of the room, it's almost like he's looking for a way out, for an escape. Finally finding the words I need I speak.

"Mr Pettigrew. You must forgive us but until today we strongly believed you to be dead." He looks towards me before dropping his gaze to the ground. "If you wouldn't mind, could you possibly tell me what happened that day? The day Sirius..." I don't need to say any more, he knows of what I speak.

"I...well..." He clears his throat before continuing. "After Sirius sold out James and Lily I...I was so angry. I went to speak to him; I wanted to...to know why. He...was laughing, saying things these, these terrible, horrific things. He grabbed his wand and...everything exploded."

He still refuses to meet my eye but his voice gets stronger as he speaks.

"But how on earth did you survive? A spell like that isn't something you just walk away from." My question is just one of many floating round my mind right now.

"A...Animagi." My eyes go wide at that. I'm not sure what I had expected but it most certainly wasn't that. "Sirius, James and I. We are...were...are animagi."

"But how? When?" Minerva is almost as shocked as I am. The animagus transformation isn't easy by any stretch of the imagination.

"In our fifth year, we wanted to help Remus with his transformations. It was James' idea." He finally lifts his head to look at me. The way he looks right now, so tired and sad...but there's something, something in his eyes. There's something else there. "James was a stag, Sirius a dog and myself a rat. I saw what Sirius was doing and I transformed."

"It is incredible is it not?" Both of their eyes flicker towards me as I move across to the window. "The fact that after all these years, we thought that there would be nothing that could surprise us but here we are." I take my time before speaking again, using the moment to reorganise my thoughts. "May I ask why did you confront Sirius? You must have known that you wouldn't stand a chance against him. And why, why would you not come forward? Why stay all these years as a rat rather than return to your family, to where you belong?"

"I was angry, I wanted answers. Looking back I...I suppose I didn't really think I just...wanted to know why." I don't know why but the way he looks right now, there's something off. There's something within me screaming, shouting that there is more."I was scared. I was responsible for one of the dark lord's top supporters going to prison. Revenge...I feared revenge."

"But all this time?" He merely shrugs his shoulders, repeating fear. I should believe him; I've nothing to say other wise...nothing except my own soul. There is something inside if me telling me that there's more. But what?

**Percy's POV:**

I did it. I actually did it! Pettigrew's been found and soon Sirius will be free! I did it! This will have to change things of course; with Sirius around Harry's life will be so much easier. Not only will that but Voldemorts right hand man, well future right hand man, will be behind bars. Ron's fidgeting beside me brings me back to reality.

"You okay?" I nudge him slightly before he looks at me.

"Who is he?" Naturally he's confused, heck I think anyone would be.

"Peter Pettigrew." Snapes eyes flash towards me. "Professor McGonagall said his name." I offer as way of an explanation. "I don't know who he is."

Ron seems deflated at this but he quietens down. As he settles back into his thoughts his shaking hand finds my own, clutching at it with fear. I squeeze back before letting my eyes wander over to professor Snape. He's already sent one note flying out of the window, an Owl clutching in between its teeth. Most likely that one was to the ministry, what they're going to think of this I don't know. For the first time I actually allow myself to think about my situation.

My job is to stop Voldemort from returning to power. Peter was largely responsible for Voldemorts return before. It was Pettigrew who killed Cedric Diggory, it was Pettigrew who created the potion that returned Voldemort back to his former self...thinking about it Pettigrew was an integral part of the war – both the first and the second. A tapping brings my attention back to the room. Turning round I see Professor McGonagalls owl tapping furiously at the window. Before I have the chance, Professor Snape strides over and lets the Owl in, taking the letter it's clutching in its beak.

His eyes fly over the letter a few times before he sets the paper on the desk.

"Do not leave this room." He says as he walks out of the room. Before I can stop him Ron rushes over towards the desk and snatches up the piece of paper Snape was previously reading.

"Ron, don't do that. Put it back." He shrugs his shoulders before reading the paper aloud.

_Severus_

_Bring some Veritaserum._

_Albus_

"What's Veritaserum?" Ron squints at the word as he tries to search his mind as to what it is.

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum." I take the paper from him and settle it back on the desk before tugging Ron back over towards the chairs. If Dumbledore wants truth serum then that means that he's going to find out everything, it's working. It's actually going to work.

* * *

**And we'll leave it there for now. I know I say this every time but I mean it this time. I'm already half way through writing the next chapter so it should be up before this time next week. Also for those of you awaiting an update for my other story, Goblet of Fire, it'll be up either today or tomorrow. Happy reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well what do you know; I do believe that this is the first time that I've actually updated when I said that I would. Well it turns out that Miracles do happen after all! I've reached a milestone, 50 reviews! Thank you so much to every single person who has reviewed so far, speaking of reviews...**

**Shinigami - Fear not this is far from the end, I have many, many, many more ideas before this comes to an end **

**FireChildSlytherin5 – Why thank you so much!**

**Kenzie lee-kins – Your support is very much appreciated, very glad that you like it!**

**Well on with the show I think! **

**Summary:**** It's been five years since the end of the Great War, five years since Voldemort was killed at last. His death was supposed to bring about****happiness and the end of suffering, but it didn't. Things went from bad to worse. Now Fate has had enough. Now Fate is intervening.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**By Rosa241**

**Dumbledore POV:**

"You cannot be serious Albus! This has got to be some sort of mistake, a joke!" Cornelius is practically shouting now, although it's more shock than anger. Then again there has to be some sort of anger there. We've all spent a long time believing what we thought was the truth only to find out that in actual fact it was complete make believe.

"I joke not Cornelius. Everything I've told you is indeed fact." He stares at me again, shock, fear, anger and just about everything else running across his face. He sighs heavily, sitting down on the chair once again before he looks over towards me.

"And he was hiding in plain sight this whole time."

"Yes. Had it not been for young the two young Weasley's then I strongly suspect that he would have spent years hiding away." _Biding his time..._although I don't say this out loud of course. I'm quite sure that Cornelius is not ready to face those kinds of facts right now.

"Tell me again Albus." Sighing heavily I go over the tale once more.

_Flashback:_

"_Ah Severus thank you." He hands me the goblet wordlessly, his dark eyes never once leaving Peter. "I thought that you might like a drink Peter." _

_I can't help but be worried as I hand him the goblet. He takes it, gazing at me curiously with what I'm confident is suspicion. He makes no move to drink the liquid, instead choosing to twirl the goblet between his fingers._

"_It still seems so strange to me. For many years I have felt terrible, guilty, at not having seen Mr Black's betrayal. Perhaps if I had..." I trail off. What I speak of is indeed the truth, I had wondered for many years about why I hadn't suspected anything. Of course now I'm almost confident that I know the answer. My words seem to ease Peter's fears as he hesitantly brings the cup to his lips and takes a few sips. _

"_You should not blame yourself." He whispers before taking another sip. _

"_If you don't mind my asking, I would like to know in more detail what happened that day with Mr Black." He simply nods, steeling himself for my questions. "Would you please tell us what happened between the two of you."_

"_Sirius grabbed me. He was so angry...so very angry..." He steadies himself before continuing. "I thought he would kill me. I was scared, so scared...I didn't mean to hurt them." _

"_Hurt who?" Minerva urges. She had always had a soft spot for Mr Pettigrew as I recall. _

"_Th...Those people...the explosion...I set it off." Minerva's gasp and Severus's dark glare pretty much sum up the entire situation. "I hadn't meant to hurt anyone I just wanted to get away. Sirius was so angry at me, so very angry. I was so scared, he would have killed me so I just...I just wanted to get away." _

_The silence in the room is deafening. Everything within me is screaming out, yelling at me that there's more to this. Minerva is confused; that much is more than evident on his face. I don't believe that either of them, Minerva or Severus, has ever suspected that this could happen. All these years we have believed that Peter was the innocent victim, only now do we discover the truth._

"_Why would he have killed you?" I ask, ignoring Severus' mutterings, his rivalry with Sirius clouding his judgement. "Why was he so angry? Because you confronted him? Because of what he'd done?"_

"_No..." He's trying hard not to reveal the truth, to not tell me but the power of the Veritaserum is too much to resist. "It was because of what I'd done." _

"_What did you do? Tell me!" My voice comes out sharper than I had intended, much more, but from the way he looks at me from the fear in his eyes I know before he even says it. I know the truth. How could I have missed it!?_

"_It was me. I...I s-sold James and Lily to...to __**him**__." This time as he trails off no one says anything. Minerva falls back into her chair, tears in her eyes and shock on her now pale features. My eyes flick momentarily to Severus. He's angry. There's nothing else to him right now, anger is pretty much all that exists within him right now. Considering his feelings it's hardly surprising. _

"_How?" I finally ask. "Mr Black...he was their secret keeper." _

"_No...I was...Sirius convinced them to change it to me, he said that it was the perfect idea...he said that you-you know who wouldn't suspect me." _

_End Flashback:_

"I cannot believe it. After all this time..." We both fall silent. Nothing more needs to be said. An innocent man has spent all these years locked up in that awful prison because of someone who was supposed to be his friend. James and Lily...their deaths could have been avoided. "He wasn't their secret keeper?"

"No. Apparently Sirius was convinced that Voldemort would come after him, he was convinced that Voldemort would suspect him to be the obvious target. Apparently he was sure that if Peter was the secret keeper then Voldemort wouldn't suspect a thing. Sirius believed that Voldemort would come after himself and that he would leave Peter alone." I chose to ignore the way he flinches every time I say that name, ordinarily I would restrict my use of the word but right now I'm too shocked to think about it.

Before either of us can say anything else the door opens. Minerva escorts the two Aurors into the room, one of them I recognise as Alastor Moody – he is after all an old friend - the other's name I do not know.

"I apologise for interrupting but we think you should know, we've spoken to Mr Pettigrew and he's confirmed Dumbledore's version of events. He was in fact the Potter's secret keeper and he was in fact the one who betrayed them to you-know-who." Cornelius' face loses what little colour it had. "Sirius Black is an innocent man."

The room descends into quiet. Every single person within the room is now in shock. I must admit that there was a time when I suspected Sirius' innocence but it was a very small part of me that I'm now ashamed to admit that I ignored it. Once this day is over I'm sure that my mind will fall into shock but right now I have far too much to do.

"I trust that Mr Black will be released." All eyes fly to me at this, I can tell that it's the first time its crossed any one's minds.

"Well...I...yes I suppose, I suppose that he will be." Cornelius whispers before falling back into silence. It takes several minutes before he speaks again. "The two boys, we will need to speak with them."

**Percy's POV:**

Dad seems to be in shock right now, much as I'm sure everyone else is. Mum is more concerned with the fact that 'Scabbers' has slept in both of our beds – I have to admit the thought makes my entire body shudder violently – and has lived with us for all this time.

"That...that man has..." She trails off once again, her mind unable to comprehend just what has happened.

"Who is he?" Ron questions for what has to be the thousandth time. This time I spare dad – who's yet to leave my side – a curious look, he sighs heavily before setting about explaining.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew; we thought that he died a long time ago." I can just tell that dad wants to say more but he's not stupid, with the minister here he daren't say too much.

"But...he's alive." Ron says, stating the obvious.

"I think that's the problem Ron." He gives me a confused look before turning back to mum.

We fall back into silence for a few more minutes. It's been like this since mum and dad arrived over an hour ago. McGonagall informed them of what happened before heading up to speak to Professor Dumbledore, most presumably to get over the absolute shock of what's happened tonight. Its late now, probably drawing closer to evening than anyone of us would like.

"Percy can I have a quick word please." We're currently sat in McGonagall's office; dad pulls me outside before continuing. "Are you alright?"

His question shocks me slightly; I'd expected some sort of query about Ron, or maybe about everything that has happened but this...this wasn't what I'd expected.

"Fine." The look he gives me is one of disbelief. _Oh right, this is supposed to be a shock. I may have known about this but they didn't. They'd expect me to be shocked. _"Well...I mean I'm not fine I'm just...I'm confused."

"Yes, yes I think we all are." He places one hand on my shoulder before continuing. "Your mother, she worries about Ron. What with him having all of you to live up to, not that he needs to live up to you of course, we'll be proud no matter what he does. But...well, we worry so much about Ron feeling self conscious and Ginny being at home alone, then there's Fred and George and well..."

He trails off, clearing his throat as he looks at me.

"Well what I'm saying is, we tend to worry about everyone else and you have this tendency to fade into the background. You're always so controlled and you've not needed looking after since you were very young." Well, that's definitely not what I was expecting. "I just want to make sure that you're okay, I don't want you to feel as though you're being forgotten about or that we're pushing you aside."

"Dad." I pause momentarily before I continue, wanting to get my words correct. "I understand. Ginny's the youngest and the only girl, I can't imagine its easy putting up with all of us guys. Then there's Ron and well, I think we can safely say that from the looks of things he's going to attract trouble and as for Fred and George well...they cause enough trouble for a thousand lifetimes. My point is that's a lot to deal with and like you said I don't need a baby sitter. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself; I'm a big boy after all."

"I just worry about you sometimes." _Me? He worries about me?_ "Your brothers are all well...they're very similar, quidditch obsessed and pranksters. But you...well your different, quieter and more subdued. What I mean is you tend to stick to yourself."

It takes a while but eventually my dads words sink in. After all this time - well this time and last time - I've finally figured something out. Dad feels guilty. He actually feels like the way things turned out for me was his fault, or at least that was how he felt before. Those feelings, those feelings started far earlier than just our fight that day. He's felt this way for a very long time and never said anything.

"Your right. I am different, and maybe before that was a sore spot but not anymore. Things are different now." He gives me a curious look, like he wants more details but he doesn't press the point. "And as for sticking to myself well...yeah. Growing up in a house with Fred and George blowing things up all the time and Charlie, Bill and Ron constantly going on and on about quidditch...it was always nice to get a bit of time to myself. You and mum, you're not the reason I've isolated myself, that's my fault."

"How?" I don't know why but I feel like I have to say this, I feel like I need to get this off of my chest.

"I think...I think that I always felt different, strange I guess. I mean the others are all so similar and I'm...not. That always stuck with me, the fact that I was different, it was an issue for me. That's why I always stayed away, being around everyone just made it glaringly obvious how different I was, wasn't a particularly nice feeling I'll admit. But it's not an issue anymore. I don't mind being different now; actually I'm kind of glad that I am."

To my intense surprise he pulls me into a hug, wrapping me up tightly. No words are needed right now. He just needs to hug me, to show me how he feels and me; well I think I need this as well. Before either one of us can say anything else someone clears their throat, interrupting us.

"Sorry to bother you Arthur but the minister is asking to speak to the boys." My mind goes blank momentarily as Alastor Moody stands in front of us. Of course at this point he still worked for the ministry as a matter of fact this is just a year before he retires if I remember rightly, his own paranoia eventually becoming too much for him.

**Arthur POV:**

"I just worry about you sometimes. Your brothers are all well...they're very similar, quidditch obsessed and pranksters. But you...well your different, quieter and more subdued. What I mean is you tend to stick to yourself." My words are not easy to say out loud. I've thought this more and more over the recent years but this is the first time I've said it. In all honesty this has been running through my mind since Fred and George first started at Hogwarts.

"Your right. I am different, and maybe before that was a sore spot but not anymore. Things are different now." As much as I'd like him to elaborate right now I think there's much more that he needs to say, and much more that I need to hear. "And as for sticking to myself well...yeah. Growing up in a house with Fred and George blowing things up all the time and Charlie, Bill and Ron constantly going on and on about quidditch...it was always nice to get a bit of time to myself. You and mum, you're not the reason I've isolated myself, that's my fault."

"How?" To be perfectly honest I've always blamed myself, I've always felt like there's more that I can have done to stop him from being so alone for the last few years.

"I think...I think that I always felt different, strange I guess. I mean the others are all so similar and I'm...not. That always stuck with me, the fact that I was different, it was an issue for me. That's why I always stayed away, being around everyone just made it glaringly obvious how different I was, wasn't a particularly nice feeling I'll admit. But it's not an issue anymore. I don't mind being different now; actually I'm kind of glad that I am."

I can feel the tears pricking my eyes as my son speaks, I don't hesitate for a second before pulling him into a hug. It surprises me for a moment when he responds to the hug, Percy's never been an intimate person. As I pull away to say more, to say something – anything – a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Sorry to bother you Arthur but the minister is asking to speak to the boys." As Alastor speaks my attention is brought straight back to the present situation. Making a mental note to speak to my son about this later on I steel myself for what is to come.

**Percy's POV:**

As we walk into Dumbledore's office my eyes meet Fudges. It takes a lot for me to hold my tongue as I see the man. In that last year that I worked for him I grew to hate the man so much that it takes all my effort to force myself to remember that this version of the minister is not the man that I once knew.

"We would like it if you could inform us of what happened leading up to the discovery this morning." They look to me first. It's no secret that the word of young wizard doesn't mean much to anyone at the ministry. My word however won't mean much more than Ron's but given the situation my word is the one that will mean the most. As we sit down to my surprise it's the minister himself that address' me first.

"When did you first come across Mr Pettigrew?" It takes me a moment before I answer. Not that I need to think about it but I need him to believe me.

"Um...I must have been about four maybe five years old. I remember I'd been in the garden with dad and Bill and I found Scabbers um...I mean Mr Pettigrew. I kept him and took care of him. When my parents got me Hermes, he's my owl, I passed him onto Ron." I gaze at Ron as I say this, he still looks confused.

"When did you first begin to suspect something was different about him?" I force myself to hesitate again before I continue.

"In all honesty I didn't, not really. We were at breakfast and Ron had brought Scabbers, sorry I mean Mr Pettigrew, with him. Hermione Granger commented on how old he was and they got talking. I commented that maybe he was magical, that would explain why he'd lived so long...in all honesty it was really just a passing comment I didn't actually believe it." I pause here and glance over at my dad; he gives me an encouraging gaze before I continue. "I mentioned to Professor McGonagall about it and she said about bringing him – Pettigrew – to her so that she could check him over. We didn't actually think anything would come of it."

"This is what happened?" He says this to Ron, wanting to get the full story.

"Yeah. Never-never really thought about Scabbers having magic or anything." He says very little, both nervous at the Ministers presence and confused. We talk for a few more moments before the minister is satisfied with our story, as he stands to leave I just can't help myself.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I think we deserve an explaination." All eyes snap to me, some with shock (Fudge) others with what I'm hoping is pride (mum). "This man...this...Peter Pettigrew, whoever he is he's been sleeping in our house, living with us for all this time and now we found out that he's a person not a rat. To be plainly honest I think we have a right to know who he is."

For a moment I'm quite certain that he's going to just ignore my words and walk out, I wouldn't be surprised. But to my intense shock and relief he actually sits back down.

"Yes I suppose thinking about it you do need to know what's going on here." He takes a few moments to compose himself before continuing. As he sets about explaining everything, from Sirius to Harry's parents, my mind flips back to my mission. Stop Voldemort from rising once more – I do believe that I may well have made some progress here.

"Now, neither of you is to say anything to anyone about this, understand?" As we both nod our heads he and the Aurors stand to leave. "Dumbledore I presume you will be coming with us. I think Mr Black will need to see a friendly face upon his release."

McGonagall quickly ushers us both out, along with Mum and Dad, and sends us on our way back to the common room. As we leave the room my heart feels far less weighed down than before, maybe this will be easier than I thought.

* * *

**Wow, long, long chapter, just shy of 4000 words! Wasn't originally intending on the Arthur/Percy fluff but hey, it works. Sirius is going to be released, good news for both he and Harry. Speaking of Harry, how will he take the news? Well we shall find out. Bye. **

**P.S. for those of you waiting on an update for my other Harry Potter Fic (Goblet of fire rewrite) it will be up either today or tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been a long time but long story short my gran hasn't been very well of late, she's getting better now but it was touch and go for a while. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**By Rosa241**

_**Sirius Black To Be Released!**_

_In a shock twist to a horrifying piece of history it has been revealed late last night from our source within the ministry that Sirius Black is to be released. Our source has informed us of a startling revelation and shocking twist to the tale of Sirius Black. _

_As it has come to be well known Sirius Black was a traitor who sold his friends – Lily and James Potter – to you-know-who, causing their tragic deaths. He then murdered his long time friend Peter Pettigrew as well as countless muggles in an explosion that also threatened to reveal our world to the muggles. Black was imprisoned in Azkaban for the remainder of his days upon this earth. He has currently served ten years of his life long sentence. However in an astonishing development our ministry source has revealed to us that Peter Pettigrew was recently found to be alive. _

_Pettigrew was found in the care of a wizarding family in the guise of a rat. The family in question had no knowledge of the true identity of their pet until late yesterday afternoon when all was revealed. In another surprise to story suspicions regarding Pettigrews version of events surrounding the tragic deaths of Lily and James Potter were aroused. After Veritaserum was given the truth behind the events of that horrific night were finally brought to the surface. _

_Sirius Black is in fact innocent. Pettigrew was in actual fact you-know-who's spy and was the person who betrayed Lily and James Potter, resulting in their deaths. Sirius Black discovered the betrayal confronted Pettigrew at which point the latters evil ways continued. After setting off the explosion Pettigrew faked his own death and framed Sirius Black for his own crimes. He then went into hiding before being discovered by the wizarding family. Pettigrew is now in the custody of the ministry and will be taken straight to Azkaban after his statement has been made official. _

_Sirius Black is to be released this afternoon from his ten year imprisonment. Questions are inevitably going to arise as to why the truth was not discovered sooner. Research has revealed that Black was sentenced without a trial. This writer feels the need to ask why Black was not questioned under Veritaserum in the first place. The truth would surely have been discovered from day one. An innocent man has spent ten years in prison whilst a guilty man has roamed free. The ministry certainly has questions to answer._

**Percy's POV:**

Sighing heavily I place the paper down in front of me. A source within the ministry? Some idiot revealed what happened, it was probably that idiot secretary Harris. He'd always had it in for the ministry since he got demoted. Looking across the table to where Ron is still clearly in shock and being comforted by Fred and George my heart sinks slightly. Harry is nowhere to be seen. From what Ron said McGonagall dragged him off early this morning – probably after she saw the article in the Prophet – and he's been gone ever since. Before I can think anymore the world in front of me grinds to a halt.

"_You have done well." _The familiar green girl appears in front of me; honestly I'm getting sick of this whole thing. _"But all is not over."_

"I'm getting used to that." I murmur before sighing again. "But it's a start at least. Without Pettigrew around to help him out Voldemort might not be able rise again, and with Sirius being released Harry will have someone to turn to." Someone he can consider family. I know from Ron's words that Sirius was the only family that Harry truly had and that his death destroyed him.

"_But there is still a long way to go before you complete your task." _With that she disappears and the world begins to move once again. Well that was a complete waste of time.

There is still a long way to go...

Hell...

**Ron's POV:**

I take my gaze away from the article that Fred and George are pouring over. That man slept in my bed, just the thought is enough to turn my stomach. I can't believe how this could happen. How could that man spend all this time, all these years, in our house? Why didn't we know? The man is a murderer for merlin's sake!

"He was in our house!" George whispers to Fred. Thankfully our names weren't mentioned but Professor Dumbledore thought it best to mention it to the others – seeing as they lived with him as well. I don't even want to know how Bill and Charlie reacted when they got dads Owl.

Fred says nothing in reply to George but he definitely doesn't look happy. His eyes flicker between me and Percy a few times before he settles his glare on the table in front of him. If I didn't know any better then I'd think that he was trying to stare a hole into the damn thing. Eventually his eyes meet mine.

"Are you okay?" I don't really know how to answer that. One the one hand I feel ten times better knowing that he's behind bars (no one's ever escaped Azkaban before and I highly doubt that he will) but on the other hand...

"Don't know...not sure." I decide to be honest. "It's...weird..."

"Tell me about it." He places one arm around my shoulders before he speaks again. "I just don't understand. I don't understand at all."

As Fred turns his worried gaze to meet an equally worried George my own eyes flutter over to Percy. He seems confused, aren't we all? He's been strangely quiet since the whole thing happened yesterday well...Percy's always quiet but given what happened yesterday you would think that he'd want to talk.

"Percy?" He doesn't look up as I speak. "Perce?"

It's only as George clicks his fingers in front of Percy's face that my older brother responds.

"Sorry. In a world of my own at the minute."

"You alright?" It's George who asks the question we're all thinking.

"Yeah just...I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything." You and me both. "Well, at least he's locked up now. He can't do anything whilst he's in Azkaban."

"He won't get released, will he?" I hadn't thought about it before but what if he does. What if he gets out?

"Given everything he's done it's hardly likely he'll ever see anything but the inside of a prison cell again. Don't worry; he'll be under lock and key, and what with the Dementors guarding the place I guarantee that he's not going anywhere." I guess maybe he's got a point but...

"Well he managed to stay hidden for twelve years and made everyone believe he was dead. What if he escapes?"

"Hey, no one has ever escaped from Azkaban." Fred says as he throws an arm across my shoulders.

"Exactly, and if he happens to manage it then he's going to have to get by the three of us before he gets anywhere near you." George winks as he tosses the paper over his shoulder. I guess they're right. No one has ever escaped from Azkaban before and he won't start now...I hope.

**Sirius' POV:**

Every day in this godforsaken place is the same...the wailing...the screaming...the maniacal laughter...

Ten years...

I've been locked up here for ten years...it's a miracle that I haven't gone completely insane like the others...

But I won't...I won't lose myself...I'm innocent...

Wormtail...that fat, stupid lump...he did this...he did this to me...to Lily and to James...he'll pay...I **will **make him pay...

The incessant screaming continues, minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, year after year...

The newbies are the worst...the fresh ones...there's a new one now...came in this morning...he's screamed since he entered...just like the others...

"Mr Black." I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even sense the familiar figure that is now standing outside of my cell. "Come with me."

_Another cell change? _

Every now and then, when people die, they rearrange the cells. They move us about as they see fit, trying to make room for the many new members of our deranged little family.

I hate cell change...I almost cross my fingers and pray that I don't go back to her...Belatrix...It was a long time ago now that we changed cells...

Her cells was only a few metres from my own...thankfully she didn't know I was there but I could hear her...oh I could hear her...her constant cackling...it almost drove me to the edge but there must have been some sort of presence watching over me for just as I thought that my mind would shatter I was given a new cell.

As we wander through the hallways it takes all of my sanity and common sense not to try and run. People have tried it of course over the years but to this date no one has ever managed to escape. This place...this place isn't a prison it's a tomb.

It's only now that I realise that we're walking away from the cells...but where to?

The prison has two main sections. The first being the cells, which take up ninety percent of the building, the second being the visiting rooms. Well in all honesty I'm not entirely sure what are behind the door but I can assume that they are visiting rooms.

But the visiting rooms...why would they be taking me there? I haven't had a visitor for ten years...I'd always hoped that Remus would come but how could I expect him to? As far as he's concerned I betrayed our friends, I can't blame him for thinking the worst of me for I thought the worst of him for many months.

"Sirius, it's good to see you." It takes a moment for the voice and face to match in my mind.

"Dumbledore?" His eyes are as bright as they ever were and his smile is almost catching...almost.

"Sit, please." He indicates to the chair nearest to me which I take, still in shock. "Now I have some news. As I'm sure you are aware this year is the year that Harry entered Hogwarts."

_Harry..._

"Well I'm pleased to inform you that he is doing well, he is happy and is making many friends. One of whom is a Mr Ronald Weasley, Arthur and Molly's youngest son." Part of me wants to know what he's doing here but the other part – and the part I opt to listen to – is just happy to hear the sound of a friendly voice. A friendly face after all these years and news...news at last of my godson, news of Harry. "Ronald came to Hogwarts with a rat whom I'm led to believe was called Scabbers, well it turns out that Scabbers wasn't a rat at all."

"And what was he?" It's the first time in years I've actually used my voice, the very first time, it surprises even me when the words pass my lips.

"He was in fact a person, a person masquerading as a rat. An Animagus." My mind puts the pieces together at a remarkable speed considering that I've been locked up for all this time.

"And what was his name?" With this Dumbledore smiles at me, a genuine, real smile.

"Peter Pettigrew." The world stops turning for many minutes as the news settles into my head. He's been found. If he's been found then the truth would come out. "Now as much as I would like to go into details I do believe it would be a good idea for us to get out of here, we can talk on the ride back to the main land."

"What?" The words are whispered, barely audible.

"Sirius, you're being released."

**Harry's POV:**

"That's mad." Hermione's voice shakes as she speaks. "He's been locked up for ten years for a crime he didn't commit whilst the real criminal hid out right under everyones noses."

All three of us are silent for what seems like forever before I find my voice once again.

"Professor McGonagall said that he would want to see me but...I don't know. He's my Godfather but he doesn't know me. What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if I don't like him?"

"It's bloody mad mate." Ron's words about sum everything up. Its mad that less than a year ago I was living in a cupboard under a staircase, wearing Dudley's horrible old clothes and facing a life with my aunt and uncle. But now...now I'm a wizard, I've got real friends – lots of them – and I've got this amazing school and now...now I've got a real Godfather.

"You should write him a letter." Hermione's words jolt me from my thoughts. "Write him a letter, tell him all about yourself. Tell him about your life. Ask him if he'd like to see you, after all he is kind of like family."

With that everything stops. He's family...this man is family. If nothing else he could tell me more about my parents, he would have known them if they made him my Godfather.

"Write him a letter. It couldn't hurt."

**Sirius' POV:**

"We could have apparated of course but given that it has been ten years I thought it best to wait until you were a bit stronger, and of course the boat ride has given us time to talk." Dumbledore's smile this time causes one to form on my own face. I'm actually free, I'm a free man. He had explained what had happened with _him_ - I owe my life to those two boys – but mostly he had talked about Harry. He had told me all about his time at Hogwarts; clearly he has inherited James' talent for trouble not to mention his quidditch skills. I had been told very little about Harrys time before Hogwarts, but the way that he spoke when I asked told me that the story was not a happy one.

As Dumbledore had told me that the house was still there, not that I wanted it to be after all the memories that lay inside of there...I shudder just at the thought. My bank accounts had been unfrozen and my life was returned to me. I had been given an official pardon by the ministry and everyone now knew that I was an innocent man. Not that I cared about everyone else, there were only a handful of people that I care about, a few friends from my days in the order, Harry of course and Remus.

"Here we are." Apparently I'd been thinking for quite some time as we were now almost at the mainland. It still feels so unreal. I'm a free man. As I step off of the boat I can't help the tears that escape from my eyes. No Dementors, no guards, no screaming or wailing. Just the sound of the water and the fresh air. Oh fresh air, good, clean, fresh air.

"Finally your appearance matches the madness within." That voice...that voice...my eyes finally lock with the familiar figure to my left. He's older now, ten years older, he looks far too thin and is using a walking stick but he's here. Remus."Hello my old friend."

As he embraces me the reality of the last few hours finally catches up with me.

I'm finally free.

* * *

**Aww Weasley fluff! And Sirius is finally free! **

**Before I forget I'm swapping my internet supplier so I might not be available for a couple of days – hopefully no more than that. **

**As always let me know what you think, good or bad, and until next time, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. I would have been back sooner, having actually written most of the chapter before posting the last one however I'm an idiot. My laptop likes to randomly delete stuff so I save things to a memory stick which, like the genius I am, I decided to put through the washing machine. Anyway, I managed to get the chapter written again only to then break my laptop. I finally have a new one so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**By Rosa241**

**Bill's POV:**

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm sure you will probably have read this in the newspaper before our letter reaches you but your mother and I thought it best if you hear the full story from us._

Mum and dad's letter set about explaining how a rat that had been in our family for what must be ten years now, was in fact a man. But this wasn't just any man; no this was a man who had been responsible for countless murders and framing an innocent man. The thought sends anger and worry shooting through my body. How can this have happened? The thought of what could have happened, of what he could have done to Ron, to Percy...

The mere thought almost makes me want to break into Azkaban and kill the man myself. Almost. After all I'm not stupid, I know that he's not getting out of there at any point in this life time. But the thought, the thought that he's been hiding in plain sight, the thought that I've held him in my hands...it was me who suggested that Scabbers be handed down to Ron after mum and dad bought Percy his owl. It was me who put that, that monster into Ron's hands. How could this be happening?

The thought of what could have happened if this man hadn't have been found out. The thought just about makes my entire body stop. If I could travel over to the school and wrap both of them up then I would. Unfortunately it's not like I can just drop everything and leave, well I could but I'd probably lose my job in the process. Reluctantly I pull out a sheet of paper and begin writing a letter to my brothers.

_Percy,_

_Holy hell! Mum and Dad told me what happened with Scabbers, Merlin I'm not even sure what to call him now. I can't believe this, it's insane. How are you doing? I can't imagine the shock that you must be feeling right now. How about Ron and the others? Ron will tell me he's fine but I know he won't be. _

_What happened? I got the gist of it from Mum and Dad but they don't know everything. I really wish I could be there to help you with this but I can't just pack up and leave. I hate to think of you having to deal with this by yourself but I guess we've not got much choice. _

The letter ended up being over four pages long. I never thought I had that much to say, never thought I had so many words in my brain, but once it's written I feel a weight lifted off of my shoulders. My letter to Ron ends up being just as long but just as heartfelt. I honestly don't think I've ever written so much in one sitting before.

They're my brothers, I should be there helping them through this, I should be supporting mum and dad. For the first time I find myself regretting the day I ever decided to work out here. I hate being so far from my family at the best of times but right now I can't stand the thought of being here. I love my work, of course I do, but my family always comes first.

Not that there's much I can do, it's not like I could persuade a bunch of Goblins to give me the time off! Grumbling to myself loudly I settle back and wait for my owl to return. I hate this!

**Harry's POV:**

Now that I'm standing here, letter in hand, I honestly don't think this was a good idea. I don't know anything about this man, for all I know he could be completely crazy! I mean after all he has spent ten years locked up in a prison that from what Hermione says is pretty horrific. What if he tells me to get lost? What if he just completely ignores me?

Writing the letter was surprisingly easier than I would have thought. Once I started writing about my past I really just kept writing and writing. Hermione was right. He's family, well he's my Godfather so I guess he's practically family. If I don't at least try then I guess I'll never know. Taking a deep breath I steady myself before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Professor McGonagall's voice comes from the other side of the door. I doubt there has ever been a scarier woman ever!

"Professor, can I have a word." She looked up from the stack of papers on her desk momentarily, glancing at me over the top of her glasses, before responding.

"Of course Mr Potter." She settled down her quill and clasped her hands together on her desk. _She really is scary._

"Um...well I was talking to Hermione and Ron about my Godfather and we thought that...actually it was Hermione who came up with the idea I suppose, I wouldn't have thought it myself-" I cut myself off, realising that I am babbling and try to start again. "I wrote a letter to my Godfather and wanted to send it but I'm not sure where to send it to."

She seemed surprised at my words, shocked even, but there was a definite hint of a smile there. She cleared her throat before picking up her quill once more.

"I'll see to it that the letter gets sent off Mr Potter, just place it on the desk there." I walked up quickly and placed the letter, which I'm sure was now damp from the fact that my hands are sweating so much, on the corner of her desk. I'm not really where the words come from but for some reason I can't stop myself from opening my mouth.

"Professor is he alright? It's just that Hermione said that Azkaban was a horrid place and he's been there for ten years." This time she rewards me with a full blown smile.

"Not to worry Mr Potter. Sirius Black is just about the most stubborn man I know. He'll be fine; you'll just have to give it some time." Her smile disappears now as she gives me a completely serious look. "There is no doubt in my mind Mr Potter that he will be anxious to see you but I must advise you to tred carefully. What Miss Granger tells you about that awful place is true. I can guarantee you that it will be a little while before he is ready to face the world and I'm afraid that includes seeing you."

With that I give her a nod before heading out of the door. She's right of course, having been locked up for ten years it would be strange finally being free. I can't imagine how weird it must be, or how scary. As anxious as I am about the idea of meeting my Godfather the thought of having someone out there who is family is exciting. I mean real family of course, not like the Dursleys. From being very young, well younger than I am now, I can always remember feeling unwanted. It's not like being at Hogwarts, being at Hogwarts feels right, I feel like I belong here. But even that has its draw backs. Christmas is coming up soon and I hate the idea of going back to the Dursleys. I wish I could stay here forever but I suppose I can't. I keep thinking I should ask someone but it would be embarrassing to ask what I'm supposed to do. Maybe I could talk to Ron...on second thoughts maybe not. Ron and I are friends now, Hermione too; I don't want them to think I'm weird or anything. Maybe I could ask Percy...

**Arthurs POV:**

"I just can't believe it. That man, that...that murderer has been sleeping in our house, he's been sleeping in their beds! He could have killed then, he could have..." She trails off, anger in her voice as she cleans.

"Molly...Molly!" She finally tears her eyes away from the counter top to glare at me. "There's nothing we can do about it now dear. I know how hard it is to accept but there's nothing we can do. He's in prison now, nothing happened thankfully and we can get the boys through this."

She sighs heavily but stops cleaning, sitting heavily down at the table.

"I just...I just...I'm their mother. I'm their mother I should have seen it." We've had this conversation so many times now. The way she feels, the guilt...it's normal. I've got my guilt of course but I know that there's nothing we can do now. Peter Pettigrew is in prison now, he's out of harms way, he can't touch us anymore.

"I know dear, I know. Look if you're really concerned with him having done something to the boys then...maybe we can get Dumbledore to have a look at them." She kisses my cheek at this, smiling for the first time in days. There's no need to do anything of course, the boys are both fine but if it puts Molly's mind at ease then it's worth it. Before anything else can be said a familiar tapping at the window draws both of our attention. An owl with a letter between its beak is flapping it's wings irritably outside the window.

"Who's it from?" Molly questions as I remove the letter.

"Charlie."

_To Mum and Dad,_

_I'm still struggling to get my head round all of this. How could he have spent all of this time in the house? How could one of us not have spotted him? I just can't believe it. _

_I've already sent letters to Ron and Percy but are they doing okay? I know that Percy wouldn't tell me if he was struggling, he's too proud and Ron wouldn't want to seem weak. _

_I've been thinking, if I can talk my boss into it I might be able to come home for Christmas. I don't think I'll be fully settled again until I've seen both of them for myself. What do you think?_

_I wish my letter could be longer but I'm writing this in between work. I'll hope to see you soon._

_Love Charlie x_

"Charlie coming home for Christmas? What do you think?" I can't suppress the smile that reaches across my face as I turn to my wife.

"A proper family Christmas. I'll write to Bill straight away, see if we can get him to come home too." With that she darts off into the other room, hastily shuffling around, looking for some paper. Something to look forward too, that'll put her mind at ease and give her something to smile for. With my heart feeling somewhat lighter than before I send the owl on its way.

**Percy's POV:**

The letter from Bill was somewhat enlightening, rather long winded, but a roundabout way of saying he was worried and that he cared. It was nice to read of course but rather unnecessary. It's never been a doubt in mind that Bill cared about me, he's always made that obvious. Or at least he did before, you know before I went back in time.

Entering the dorm room there's only one thing on my mind at this point in time. Sleep. It's rather late in the evening now, between making sure that Ron was okay, getting through Bill's lengthy letter and trying to reassure Harry that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursleys for Christmas I'm rather exhausted. Of course all traces of sleep disappear from my mind upon the sight that greets me as I enter my room.

"Do you want to explain what this is?" Oliver hands me a sheet of paper, one that I quickly recognise as my list. My list of things to do, a complete list of things that I need to do in order to change the future. Crap! "Don't you dare lie to me! You've been lying to me since this entire year started and I'm sick of it! Tell me the truth!"

"It's...it' s nothing. It's just..." I know from the moment it leaves my mouth he doesn't believe me. Of course he doesn't. If there's one thing I can't do then it's lie, especially to Oliver. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

It's the truth of course. No one would believe me for an instant. They'd lock me up without a second doubt.

"What wouldn't I believe?" He's angry, but he's concerned. "Please Percy, just tell me what you're mixed up in?"

"I...I don't even know what to start." I sigh before sitting on the nearest bed.

"The beginning is always the best place to start." He whispers as he sits next to me.

"Okay, before I say anything, just...just listen to me, listen to me and believe me."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's your lot. Hehe! I've decided to be even more cruel than before! Bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**By Rosa241**

**Percy's POV:**

It's been ten minutes now, ten minutes of total silence. I've told him everything and he's yet to say a word. I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing though…

His face is full of confusion and he's been pacing for the last minute. He always does that when he's thinking, or when he's worried, again that could be a good thing or a bad thing. My mind is screaming at me to say something or to do something but I restrain myself. Somewhere inside I just know that there's nothing else to say, I just know that he needs to do this himself. There are no more words that I can say to make this easier, if he's going to believe me then he has to make that decision by himself. He finally stops his pacing and turns back to face me.

"Are you completely mad?" Despite knowing that this was coming I can't help the anger that surges through my body.

"Oliver just…just-" I don't know what I'm going to say but whatever it was is cut off.

"No, no! No Percy this is just totally insane! You can't expect me to believe all of this!? I mean come on, being sent back from the future?" He waves his hands in the air, growling in frustration.

"I know, okay I know! Believe me I'm fully aware that I sound completely crazy right now but I swear to you that it's true." _Please believe me…_

"It can't be. You can't seriously think I'm going to buy all of this?" Oliver stares me directly in the eye, I can see him searching me for something…anything…

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I mutter moving to stand over by the window. _I should have been more careful. _

"There's nothing to believe! This is complete crap! I don't know why you're lying to me but I promise you-" His words come out in a rush but my ears catch them.

"Lying? Oliver just stop for a moment." He moves to speak but I hold a hand up to stop him. "No, no, no. Just stop."

"Percy I don't understand." Shaking my head I scrub a hand over my eyes and sigh heavily.

"I know you don't. This whole thing is so ridiculous and so insane, if I was in your position I wouldn't believe me either. But when have I ever lied to you before?" He shakes his head, looking away from me. "When have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"You don't lie. You're far too proud, annoyingly neat, frighteningly organised…but you don't lie." A small flicker of hope ignites inside me as he says this. He knows me better than most people. Out of everyone in the world he knows that I wouldn't lie to him, especially not to him.

"Exactly. Oliver I know that asking you to believe this is…outrageous but…it's true. Every single word is true." He stares me in the eye as he tries to judge for himself what to believe.

"Perce…" He sighs as he sits back onto the nearest bed, his head dropping into his hands. "What you are asking me to believe is impossible, okay it's just impossible. There's just no way."

"Okay, let's say that I'm making it up. Let's say that I'm lying to you. You found that list _**before**_ everything happened with Scabbers and Pettigrew, right?" He nods his head, rubbing at his eyes. "Then explain how I knew."

"What?" Sitting opposite him I can see the torment in his eyes. He's fighting to believe me but he can't, not that I can blame him of course.

"If everything I've told you is insane, if everything I've told you is a lie then explain to me how I knew that Scabbers was Pettigrew." Confusion crosses his face as my words reach home and silence falls over us as the doubt creeps into his mind. Despite his mind telling him my words are illogical there's a small piece, a small voice telling him that it's true. After many minutes of agonising wait he finally speaks.

"I don't know." I can't help breathing a sigh of relief as he admits to the hole in his theory. Before either of us can say anything else a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Come in." Oliver calls, standing from his position and moving to the other side of the room.

"Percy I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come with me." Professor McGonagall stands before us a small smile on her face.

"Is everything okay?" My mind fills with all sorts as I stand.

"Everything's fine. Just need a quick word, about Scabbers." Nodding my head I spare a quick look to Oliver, who's determined not to face me, before leaving the room.

Just this morning everything as perfectly fine. Scabbers was out of Ron's life, Pettigrew is behind bars and Sirius was free. Now…now everything's just gone to hell.

**Sirius' POV:**

Who would have thought that something so simple could bring someone so much pleasure? Well, after ten years of sleeping on a cold hard concrete floor a mattress feels like total heaven. After several more minutes of revelling in the absolute comfort the loud growling my stomach gives off forces me to leave my haven of warmth.

"Ahh, I was beginning to think that you'd vanished on me." Remus says as I wander into the kitchen.

"You know how I like my beauty sleep." He chuckles at that and we fall into a comfortable silence. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years since we've done this but it feels like nothings changed. In reality of course everything's changed. James and Lily are dead, Peter's a traitor and Harry…I try not to think about my Godson. He was just a tiny baby when I last saw him, now he's eleven. All these years have passed me by.

"I've been thinking about Harry." It takes a moment before Remus lowers the paper and places it back on the table. The reluctance to talk about such a painful topic is obvious but he knows that eventually we have to discuss it.

"He's crossed my mind more times than I'd like to admit these last ten years. I've never been able to bring myself to go and see him." We've been avoiding the conversation since my return from prison but now is the time.

"Why didn't you?" It's hard to be angry with him. Of course it's been hard on both of us (understatement of the century there I know) but I can't help thinking that in a way this was worse on Remus. He was the only one left. In one day he lost James, believed me to be a traitor and then lost Peter as well.

"Fear…guilt. I've always wondered why I didn't see it. We've been friends for so long, how didn't I see that you'd gone to Voldemort? If I'd seen it then perhaps James and Lily…" He trails off at this, shaking his head. "Now I know why."

"I've thought to same thing for ten years. I was the one who suggested that they have Peter as their secret keeper, I thought it was the perfect plan. Voldemort would never have suspected a thing, I was the one he was focused on. I as good as killed them." Tears spring to my eyes as I finally speak the words I'd feared so much.

"Sirius listen to me. You thought you were keeping them safe, you thought that you were doing what was right in order to keep them alive. It's not your fault that Peter betrayed us. You had no way of knowing that he was Voldemort's spy. None of us knew." Although I knew Remus' words were true it didn't stop the uncontrollable guilt still pooling within me. "I don't blame you for what happened. The only person to blame is Peter."

"But if I hadn't have convinced James to switch then they'd still be alive." He sighs as he rises from his chair and walks towards me. Placing both hands on my shoulders his eyes bore straight into my own.

"You are not to blame. Peter had us all convinced, even Dumbledore didn't see through his lies. We have no idea what would have happened if you'd remained their secret keeper. But do you know what I believe?" Shaking my head I can't help the tears dripping down my cheeks. "Peter would have betrayed us in some other form. He would have found a way to sell us all out."

Remus pulls me into a hug as the sobs that I've held back for ten years finally broke free. As the tears fall from my eyes I can feel the ache in my heart lesson slightly. All these years of guilt and pain finally begin to ebb away only to be replaced with something else. It takes far too long before I register the feeling as hope. It feels so strange after so long, to feel something other than despair.

"I know you're right of course but…it's not easy." Nodding his head Remus pushes me down into the nearest chair and places a cup of tea in front of me. "Tea makes everything better."

"Unless it's cold in which case it ruins everything." We both laugh as we recall James' favourite saying. "Now, I was thinking-" Before we can say anything else someone bangs far too loudly on the door.

Who would have thought that having a good cry could make me feel so much better? God if my dear old mum could hear me now, hopefully she can and she's spinning in her grave.

"'Ello Sirius." My eyes snap to my left where the giant form of Hagrid is now standing in our living room.

"Hagrid!" Moving faster than I thought possible I engulf the man in a hug (well in truth he engulfed me but still).

"I just wanted to see 'ow you were doin'." He says after he puts me down.

"Better, now that I'm not stuck in that place." He gives me a sympathetic look before speaking again.

"I can imagine. I'm afraid I can't stop long, things to do an' all." As much as I'd love for him to stay forever I know that he's got a life calling.

"How are things at Hogwarts?" It's been far too long since I've heard news of the place.

"Pretty good actually. Dumbledore's keeping everything in check, o' course Minerva's by his side as always." _Good old Minnie. _For the next half an hour he fills me in on the comings and goings of Hogwarts. As he speaks I can feel happiness seeping through me. Hogwarts was one of only two places that I actually felt like I was at home, the other of course being James' house.

"Right. I hate to leave but duty calls I'm afraid." As we bid a sad farewell Hagrid turns back. "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot. Here. Minerva gave that to me this morning, it's from Harry. Apparently he's been quite keen to speak to you."

He says another goodbye but I don't hear it. All I can focus on is the envelope in my hands. Harry wants to speak to me. He actually wants to speak to me. I'd hoped but I never thought for a moment that we'd have any contact.

"Sirius." Remus is as nervous as I am I can feel it. Thank merlin I'm already sitting down because my legs are shaking like mad. Gazing into the eyes of my friend we share a nod before my trembling fingers tear open the letter.

_To Mr Black, _

_I don't really know what to say except hi. I'm sure you already know this but my name is Harry James Potter. I live at number four privet drive with my aunt and uncle. I am in my first year at Hogwarts and have been placed into Gryffindor house._

_I don't know a lot about my parents and I'd understand if you don't want to but would you be able to tell me anything about them? Professor McGonagall told me that you were my dad's best friend and that you knew my mum as well. She also told me that you are my Godfather, is this true? _

_I don't really know what else to say other than I'd really like it if you wrote back. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Harry James Potter._

"Short and sweet." Remus says after we've both read the letter several times.

"He sounds happy, do you think he's happy?" He merely shrugs his shoulders, the letter doesn't really say much, other than what I already know. It doesn't surprise me that Minnie told him that truth but the fact that he doesn't know his own parents. How did that happen?

"He said that he lives with his aunt right? That means he lives with Petunia." Remus' words send more confusion through me.

"Lily told us that Petunia hated her, said that she hated magic. Why would they send him to live with her?" It doesn't make sense, from what I remember Petunia and that husband of hers hadn't spoken to Lily in a couple of years before she died. "How can he know so little of James and Lily? Surely he would have been told all about them."

We both descend into silence as we think. In the short time since I'd been released I'd spent most of my time thinking about Harry. I would have assumed that he would have known all about Lily and James by now but apparently he didn't. Given what I know about Petunia it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't talk about her sister much but what of Dumbledore? Could he really have told Harry nothing of his parents?

"You need to write back. He clearly wants to speak to you." Even as he says this Remus is handing me a piece of paper and a quill. "Tell him about James and Lily, tell him who they really were."

"You're right." I know instantly what I want to write. The truth. Harry needs to know how amazing his parents truly were, since no one else deemed it fit to tell him I'll do it.

"I've got photographs around here as well, we'll include a couple. I'm sure I've got some from their wedding day." Remus hobbles off into his bedroom as the quill hits the paper.

**Percy's POV:**

My mind is firmly set on Oliver as I follow Professor McGonagall. I know in his heart that he wants to believe me but his head won't allow it. I can't blame him of course, let's face it no one in their right mind would believe me. But what's he going to do now? Will he keep quiet about it? What if he tells someone? If he tells anyone then they're going to think I'm crazy, more importantly what if Voldemort were to find out about it. Then what?

"Um…Dad…what's going on?" Entering Professor Dumbledore's office to see my dad sitting there can only mean one thing. Bad news. Why else would he be here?

"Sit down Percy." Despite the questions running through my mind I oblige my father and sit in the empty chair. Before long we're joined by Ron and shortly afterwards by Fred and George, all of whom seem to be equally as confused as me.

"What's going on?" Ron queries as dad ushers him into the chair beside him.

"Your parents brought up an interesting point regarding the situation with Peter Pettigrew." Dad's death grip on my hand forces my worries over Oliver to vacate my brain. "He was in your house for a very long time and spent time alone with both of you."

In an instant I know where this is going. "You think he did things to us?"

"Well that's just it, we don't know what might have happened." Truth is I should have seen this coming. "I know you both said that he didn't do anything but there could be things you aren't aware of."

"You think he could have done something without us knowing about it?" Although I know it's not true the involuntary shiver that runs down my spine is genuine. Just thinking about that man gives me the creeps.

"Well he didn't…did he?" Ron has been struggling with this whole thing since it came out. I've had time to process the entire thing (several years actually) but he hasn't. Although I know that he'll get over it eventually I can't help worrying over him. Thankfully Fred seems to be on the same wave length as me and he places an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"That's what we're going to find out. Ginny's already been checked of course, she's fine." Dad's voice is clipped with obvious anger. If there's one thing that most people don't know about my dad it's that he has one hell of a temper. Truth is Mum's got a temper as well but Dad's is terrifying. Whenever dad loses his temper then it's a sure fact that all hell is soon to break loose.

"How do we do that?" Between Dad's anger and Ron's increasingly pale features I think the sooner we get this over with the better.

"It's just a simple spell." Taking my position as the eldest I stand first and move over to where Dumbledore is standing. "Now just relax and try not to move too much."

"Specialis Revelio." All of a sudden a wave of warmth crashed over me, leaving me feeling like I was floating on a cloud. How long it lasted I don't know but after what felt like a lifetime the warmth let me and I finally opened my eyes.

"So what does that mean?" George questioned as I retook my seat next to dad.

"That means that no spells, curses or charms have been cast." I could feel the tension leave dad's body in an instant, well some of it at least. Ron stood, shaking slightly, and wandered over towards Dumbledore.

"Specialis Revelio." Squeezing his eyes shut Ron was engulfed in a bright white light for a few seconds before it disappeared. Judging from the satisfied look on Dumbledore's face then Ron is obviously clean as well. Despite knowing he would be I can't help but feel relieved. Fred and George quickly followed suit, both coming up clean as well.

"So we're all perfectly fine yeah?" Dumbledore nods, confirming my words, before I speak again. "So can we all start to relax now?"

Dad's head snaps to me quickly, his eyes widening in confusion and anger.

"Look…the fact that he was asleep in our beds and lived with us for all these years is creepy as anything. It's enough to give anyone nightmares." At this I send a knowing glance to Ron, who blushes furiously and ducks his head. "But it's over. He didn't do anything, to any of us, so can we try to relax?"

"Still can't believe he was under our noses for all this time. Anything could have happened." Shaking his head Dad clenches his fists in anger, well…anger and worry.

"But it didn't. Everything's fine now." Dad's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes but it's getting there. Merlin only knows what's been going through his brain, and mums for that matter.

"Yeah, Percy's right." Everyone's eyes flash to Ron who shuffles under the attention. Since this whole thing came to light he's said very little about it, preferring to either leave the room or change the subject completely. "He's behind bars and…and we're alright."

Nodding his head Dad seems to relax. Eventually he says his goodbyes and heads back home. Walking back to the common room there's only one thing on my mind, _what the hell do I do about Oliver? _


	15. Author note

**Hello all!**

**Firstly I would like to apologise to the world for my absence of late but unfortunately (as some of you are already aware) I recently lost my grandmother. She was the most important person in my life and my main supporter for writing fanfiction. It was her who gave me the courage to first start posting my work and losing her has hit me hard. Thankfully after some wise and kind words from some special friends (Mcvities22 and Jotracy123 I can never thank you two enough) I think I'm ready to start again. I will be away for a week or so but after that I will hopefully be able to start writing again and to get some updates coming. **

**Please bear with me and be patient (I know you've all be patient enough waiting for updates). Don't worry I have not abandoned any of my works! I will get them finished no matter what!**

**Rosa241 x**


End file.
